Atracción Sanguinea
by Nana Walker
Summary: 2º Arco: Allen, después de haber aceptado su nueva naturaleza, trata de sobrellevar su relación con Lou fa y de llevarse mejor con su Cazador. Mientras que, en otro lugar del mundo, una reina muere. LavixAllen.
1. Miedo

**Disclaimer**: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino.

**Extensión:**3711 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo. Vampiros. Shonen ai en el transcurso del fic.

**Resumen ****del ****capítulo:** Allen, un muchacho normal de instituto, un día cualquiera, se despide de su novia a la entrada del metro. Sin embargo, al dirigirse a su casa, se topa con una desagradable sorpresa.

* * *

_**Atracción Sanguínea**_

_**01. Miedo**_

La tarde, aquel día a fines del verano, daba ya por concluida su jornada. El sol, dejándose caer con estrepito en el horizonte, mostraba ya sus últimos rayos de luz a través de las nubes más bajas, provocando que el cielo se tiñese de colores violáceos y anaranjados que se estrellaban, con absurda suavidad, en los más descubiertos espacios citadinos. En uno de estos tantos espacios— un parque, aledaño a la calle principal— se encontraba sentada una pareja (de jóvenes estudiantes de instituto) abrazándose y conversando, sumergidos en ese mundo que se crea al estar una pareja, junta y unida, compartiendo un espacio subjetivamente estrecho para ellos pero, literalmente, amplio para los demás.

— ¿Por qué no me dices Allen, Lou fa?— le preguntó el muchacho (de cabellos grisáceos) a su novia, mientras la abrazaba.

Allen— el muchacho antes mencionado— nunca se había explicado el por qué su novia era tan formal con él. Ciertamente, gracias a su origen oriental, la chica tendía a la formalidad incluso estando con amigos. Sin embargo, ya llevaban un buen tiempo saliendo juntos y Walker hubiese esperado que ella lo tratase con más familiaridad. Tratando de animarla a que diese el gran paso de llamarlo por su nombre de pila, le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Es que…— balbució Lou fa, roja de la vergüenza ante la exposición pública, sin saber que decir.

A decir verdad, nunca se hubiese imaginado, seis meses atrás, que Allen sentiría lo mismo por ella. Siempre, desde que se habían conocido y a costa de mantener sus sentimientos ocultos, había tratado de ser su mejor amiga, siendo comprensiva con él y ayudándolo en cualquier cosa que necesitase o problema que lo acometiese. De vez en cuando, algunas chicas se le declaraban al muchacho, siendo rechazadas casi en el acto por el caucásico, quién les daba la excusa de que ya le gustaba alguien, cosa que Lou fa no sabía si creer o no, pues Allen no emitía ninguna señal de estar enamorado de alguna muchacha en particular.

Varias veces, un poco celosa y triste, trataba de vislumbrar quien sería la afortunada que tenía el corazón del inglés en sus manos, pero no conseguía imaginar de quien pudiese tratarse. Sin embargo, aún tomando en cuenta esto, un día se hartó y sin importarle el rechazo que sufriría, se confesó, de una manera un poco violenta y tartamudeada. Hasta ese momento duró su amistad. Allen simplemente le sonrió, un poco sonrojado, y contestó: "yo también te quiero, Lou fa".

De esta forma, habían transcurrido seis meses de mágico ensueño. Durante el correr de los días, los sentimientos que tenía por él crecían a un ritmo casi alarmante: cada día le gustaba más pero, a la vez, presentía que esta relación era lo suficientemente frágil como para quebrarse de un minuto a otro al igual que un vaso. Por lo mismo, mientras crecían sus sentimientos de amor por él, también crecía su temor por perderlo.

Apenas se levantaron de la banca, se besaron con ternura. La tarde le había dado el paso a la noche y, con ello, a las luminarias de la ciudad, las cuales cobraban un papel tan protagónico como el de la luna que brillaba ahí arriba. Notando que ya se había hecho tarde, dieron por hecho que debían despedirse, por una cuestión meramente obligatoria. Mañana tenían que asistir a clases y, para pesar de Allen, su tutor había regresado después de una de sus misteriosas desaparecidas. Si no llegaba pronto a casa con el dinero para la comida— y los gastos extras que Cross causaba, sin siquiera tener un poco de delicadeza— la pasaría muy mal.

Sin embargo, la ciudad por las noches era peligrosa en demasía. No podía dejar que su novia volviese sola a su hogar, así nada más.

— ¿Te voy a dejar a tu casa?— le preguntó Allen atentamente, mientras separaba sus labios de los de ella.

Lou fa clavó la vista en esos serios ojos grises y la desvió con rapidez, pues la vergüenza no la dejaba mantener su temple calmado. Ciertamente, hace unos minutos atrás, mencionó un poco preocupada que tenía que volver pronto a casa, ya que su familia debía estar muy inquieta, pero eso no significaba ni, mucho menos, obligaba a Allen a ir a dejarla hasta allá.

— ¡No!— exclamó la chica, mirándolo directamente a la cara, mientras trataba de mantener esa expresión de seguridad ajena a ella. Casi al mismo tiempo, Allen reaccionó: en su rostro se reflejó un sentimiento un poco turbio y nebuloso que no le gustó para nada. ¿Incredulidad? ¿Duda? No estaba muy segura. Sabía que, sea lo que sea que él estuviese pensando, no se lo diría tan a la ligera, así que prefirió explicarse—. Es que no quiero que el señor Cross te regañe de nuevo y, mucho menos, que te obligue a ir a apostar como castigo.

El albino sólo suspiro ante esa respuesta, rebatiéndole a su novia en la mente, pues el apostar (para él) no era un castigo, sino una forma de vida. Dudaba que ella lo entendiese y tampoco quería deshacerse en excusas sobre el caso, por lo que dejó el asunto hasta ahí: no quería preocuparla de más por nimiedades, aunque tenía en claro que Lou fa se alarmaba demasiado por su bienestar. Tenía entendido que eso era normal en una pareja, pero no podía terminar de acostumbrarse a ello. Recordó haberle pedido un par de veces que no se preocupase tanto por él, pero ella lo olvidaba con suma facilidad (o fingía hacerlo) por lo que esta vez prefirió no discutir con ella sobre ese tema.

Decidieron encaminarse hacia el metro(1), que quedaba en las cercanías del parque, para que la china tomase uno de esos trenes y se fuese más segura a su casa. Apenas hubieron bajado a la estación se besaron nuevamente, en señal de despedida.

— Wal… Allen— dijo Lou fa, mientras entraba a los andenes—. Cuídate…. te quiero— agregó, un poco abochornada.

— Yo igual aunque, si soy sincero, tal vez te amo— respondió su novio con una sonrisa, a la que Lou fa correspondió.

La muchacha, apenas el tren hubo arribado a esa estación, lo abordó con premura, sin quitarle la mirada a su compañero de encima, siendo interrumpido el contacto visual sólo cuando las puertas se cerraron de golpe. Allen observó como el tren del metro se alejaba de la estación hasta que desapareció en la curva cercana, dejando tras de sí el eco de las ruedas chocando contra el metal de los rieles. Apretó los puños con un poco de rabia, pues la situación de la separación se le hacía cada vez más dolorosa. Era cierto que antes de conocerla, por el trabajo de su maestro, la instancia de la separación era frecuente en su vida pero, gracias al tipo de relación que los dos sostenían, esa separación se hacía cada vez más difícil, pues está era la primera vez que amaba de manera tan intensa a alguien**.**Hubiese preferido retardar esa despedida obligatoria, pero las cosas no siempre sucedían como Allen las quería. Reflexionándolo con más calma, se percató que el funcionamiento de las cosas era a la inversa: casi nunca sucedían como lo deseaba.

Con pesadez se dirigió a la salida del metro, pues debía regresar presto a casa ya que su tutor, seguramente, lo estaba esperando. Al recordar que ese hombre estaría en casa, no pudo reprimir un ligero estremecimiento, ya que sabía que retrasarse no le traería muy buenas consecuencias.

Se lanzó corriendo por las calles de la gran ciudad porque— además de la amenaza de la presencia de su maestro—, le inquietaba el que las vías estuviesen más silenciosas de lo normal. Hace un rato atrás, cuando revisó se reloj, se percató de lo tarde que era. En una situación normal, sabría como calcular el tiempo que pasaba fuera del caserón pero, gracias a su novia, no notaba la manera supersónica en la que este transcurría. Al observar el cielo, contempló la oscuridad penetrante que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Parecía como si el cielo se fuese a tragar aquella selva de cemento.

Restándole importancia a eso, continuó su carrera, esquivando a los pocos transeúntes que circulaban por las calles a esas horas de la noche. Mantuvo la vista al frente para no tropezar y evitar perderse, mientras un viento frío, anormal para la época, hacia un acto de presencia más notorio a cada paso que daba. Dobló por unas cuantas esquinas, aguzando el oído a cada tranco que daba, pues podía sentir respiraciones extrañas, acompasadas y roncas, que se cernían sobre él, aunque se desviase mucho del camino tratando de despistar la fuente ese sonido.

Detrás de sí, sentía que algo acechaba. En cualquier situación, hubiese podido asegurar a pie juntillas que se trataba de alguna otra persona, un conocido quizás, o alguien que pretendía robarle, pero esta vez era distinto. Ese algo que lo atormentaba no era humano. No sabía cómo, pero esa opción se barajó en su cerebro, después de estar un buen rato corriendo esa carrera que parecía no tener final certero. Tenía pleno conocimiento de que a cada paso que daba, ese algo daba dos, acercándose a un ritmo alarmante y terrorífico. Mientras aumentaba la velocidad, tratando de ganar ventaja, ese algo parecía disminuir los rastros de su presencia y, quizá para alcanzarlo de una vez, superaba la rapidez de sus propios pasos. Cada vez estaba más cerca. Lo sabía. No entendía como, pero lo sabía. El terror a lo desconocido fue haciéndolo su presa, gradualmente, carcomiendo sus entrañas burlonamente mientras le decía, casi susurrándole, que algo _no__humano_venía tras él.

En la siguiente esquina, giró su rostro bruscamente esperando sorprender a su perseguidor y comprobar, al fin, de que se trataba. No obstante, en esas solitarias callejuelas no había nada. Caminando de espaldas, para prevenir un probable ataque de algo que aún no podía ver, guió sus pasos unos metros más allá, para volver su mirada al frente.

Rodó su rostro comprobando, aliviado, que había llegado al lugar al cual, desde el principio, se había encausado. El paradero de buses lucía igual que en la mañana, impávido, un poco sucio y rallado como siempre. Más tranquilo, soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio al notar que ahí se encontraban dos personas jóvenes (una pareja probablemente) que, mirándola desde esa distancia, no parecía peligrosa. Más seguro de sí, avanzó hacia la plataforma para poder esperar al bus que lo llevaría a, sólo en esos momentos, su anhelada casa. Apenas plantó sus pies en la parada de autobuses, notó que esa molesta sensación de persecución había desaparecido.

Al parecer, eso había decidido rendirse por hoy.

Lo primero en interrumpir sus pensamientos, que divagaban y trataban de vislumbrar que era lo que lo había estado persiguiendo hace pocos momentos atrás, fue la voz de la muchacha, quien sonaba bastante preocupada y un poco autoritaria, a juzgar por el timbre de voz que usaba para hablarle al joven que se encontraba a su lado.

— Lavi, tienes que aguantar, ¿sí?— le aconsejaba a su acompañante, pues este último respiraba entrecortadamente y parecía bastante enfermo.

Allen los miró de reojo un momento, al ser llamada su atención por aquella escena deplorable a la vista. La muchacha, de cabellos largos y verdes tomados en dos coletas, trataba de tranquilizar al chico que la acompañaba, pues este último respiraba con dificultad y se apoyaba en el basurero del paradero para no caer al suelo.

A primera vista, era una pareja bastante particular y un poco variopinta, pero inofensiva. Por lo menos, no parecían ladrones ni angustiados(2) lo que, en esas circunstancias, era un alivio.

Fijándose con más detención en el hombre— quien era el que llamaba más la atención—, examinó la mirada nauseabunda y afiebrada que exhibía. Parecía como si hubiese estado bebiendo alcohol durante todo el día. Lo único que le entristecía del asunto era que, al parecer, esa muchacha (quien de seguro no tenía la culpa del comportamiento de su acompañante) tenía que aguantar a ese tipo que, sin consideración, se había emborrachado estando con ella.

— Pobrecita…— se atrevió a susurrar para sí, pues no era capaz de concebir que un pobre infeliz le hiciese eso a su novia (por lo menos, esa pareja parecía tener ese tipo de relación).

Él sería incapaz de hacerle eso a Lou fa, reflexionó, chasqueando la lengua.

Volviendo a la escena, vio como el pelirrojo contestaba, con dificultad, a la orden de su compañera y añadía, un poco molesto—. Ya lo sé, Lenalee…

Ese tipo continuaba respirando a duras penas, como si hubiese terminado de correr una maratón o incluso, ahora que lo reflexionaba con más calma (gracias al haber olvidado, momentáneamente, la sensación de ser acechado), ese joven parecía sufrir algo más que una simple borrachera del momento. Allen intentó precisar, mientras esperaba el bus, el mal que padecía el tipo del parche, pero esos síntomas le recodaban a muchas enfermedades y, a la vez, a ninguna. Lo único inquietante de la situación era la sensación que ese tipo transmitía. Si lo tuviera que definir con una sola palabra, sería escalofriante.

De golpe, el colorín se cubrió su boca, dando a conocer cuan duro era el dolor que sufría por medio de su expresión. Parecía como si algo lo estuviese desgarrando por dentro o, peor aún, descuartizando vivo. Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió a Allen fue el hecho de que, en un instante casi evanescente, ese desconocido giró su rostro, clavándole la vista encima mientras lo observaba sin verlo, como si lo vigilase en medio de una ofuscada fiebre.

Ante eso, Allen no pudo evitar temblar: el simple hecho de tener ese ojo, verde y bestial, incrustado en su rostro, era aterrorizador en demasía, porque se parecía al de las bestias que tienen a su presa acorralada y lista para quitarle la vida.

Sentirse como una presa cercada, en esos momentos, no era lo más saludable ni lo más seguro, por lo que decidió evitarlo, desviando la mirada hacia el lado contrario para convencerse cuanto antes de que, lo que había percibido en el mirar de ese sujeto, sólo había sido provocado por su imaginación.

Pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por tranquilizarse, no lo logró: ya no podía quitarse de la cabeza que ese muchacho no era alguien común y corriente.

Lo único que pudo apartar su atención de las cavilaciones sin fundamento que lo acometían fue el bus, que se acercaba al paradero. ¡Por fin! El simple hecho de contemplarlo detenerse lo aliviaba pues, además de todas sus suposiciones un poco disparatadas, había notado— mirando de reojo— que el chico del parche aún lo observaba, sin quitarle el ojo de encima, como si su pupila fuera la mira de alguna peligrosa arma. Raudo, levantó el dedo para indicarle al chofer del bus que se detuviera y, apenas el vehículo frenó y abrió sus puertas, colocó un pie adentro, sin mirar atrás. Lo que menos deseaba hacer era volver su mirada.

Pese a eso, nunca se hubiera esperado lo que ocurriría segundos más tarde.

— ¡Espera!— lo llamó una voz femenina que Allen, para su mala suerte, pudo reconocer.

Con el estomago compungido y sudando helado, se detuvo en seco, pues esa llamada lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué podrían querer esas personas, a quienes veía por primera vez, de él? No tenía ni la más mínima idea y tampoco le interesaba saberlo, ya que se veían sospechosos en demasía para no poder evitar pensar que no eran normales ni, mucho menos, buenas personas. Hubiese querido ignorarlos pero algo dentro de él, quizá su sentido de bondad, le impedía hacerlo. Si algo malo llegase a ocurrirle a alguien, pudiendo él haberlo evitado pero no haciéndolo, era algo que nunca podría perdonarse. Tratando de apaciguarse, volteó la mirada, para dirigirse a ellos.

— ¿Si?— preguntó, esbozando una falsa sonrisa, tratando de no reflejar el miedo que, a esas alturas, ya sentía.

— Esto…— balbució la muchacha de cabellos verdosos y añadió, más segura de sí misma—. ¿Me podrías ayudar a subir al bus, por favor? Es que se siente mal y no lo puedo cargar sola— concluyó, señalando a su compañero quien lucía, incluso, peor que hace unos minutos atrás.

Contrariado, se limitó a observar a la pareja desolada y al siguiente segundo, al sentir una mirada molesta clavada en su espalda, giró su rostro hasta toparse con la mirada del conductor, quien no se mostraba ni muy benigno ni, mucho menos, comprensivo, ya que Allen no parecía muy resuelto para tomar una decisión.

— Está bien— finalmente murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa fingida (demasiado acentuada, incluso para las que estaba acostumbrado) mientras trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que, todas esas teorías que había levantado en torno al chico de cabellos rojizos eran a causa de su imaginación que, en ese momento, se encontraba en franco trastoque—. Te ayudo enseguida.

Raudo y tratando de perder el menor tiempo posible, acomodó uno de los brazos del pelirrojo sobre sus hombros, para poder cargarlo con más facilidad y lo introdujo al bus, seguido de la muchacha. A pesar de que el miedo lo acometía, nunca imaginó que ese muchacho fuera dueño de un peso tan descomunal, porque apenas lo podía cargar. Comenzó a dar pasos cada vez más lentos por el pasillo del bus, cosa que se veía acentuada por la sensación de que el corredor se hacía más extenso a cada paso que daba. Apenas hubieron llegado a la mitad del bus la chica, agradeciéndole, señaló que sentados al centro del bus estarían bien.

Haciendo caso de esto, el albino delicadamente comenzó a depositar al otro muchacho sobre uno de los asientos, notando con espanto como la mano del otro, casi con un afán diabólico y bestial, se aferraba a su hombro, incrustando sus uñas que, casi por obra de magia, habían crecido de pronto.

— ¡Lavi!— lo regañó la muchacha sacando, con ese grito, a Allen de su estado de paralización total—. ¡Deja de hacer eso!

El aludido giró, con lentitud monumental, su rostro en dirección a la fuente del sonido que había escuchado y contemplando a la muchacha como si analizase sus palabras, con los ojos dislocados y turbios, se limitó a soltar el hombro de Allen como si, en vez de ser consciente de sus propios actos, se tratase de un perro al que hubiesen regañado. Por su parte el albino, al notar como su hombro era presa de un dolor horrible debido a la reciente agresión, soltó a ese chico con rudeza, alejándose de esa pareja en el acto, sin mediar palabras debido al terror que no pensaba abandonarlo.

Apenas tomó asiento al final del bus, revisó su hombro, sin creer lo que veía: ¡estaba sangrando! Ciertamente, el pelirrojo había incrustado las uñas en su piel, pero esa herida excedía lo normal. Tenía que mantenerse lo más lejos de él, por lo menos lo que durase la estadía en el bus, pensó, tratando de detener la hemorragia que manchaba su uniforme, con resultados casi nulos.

Impertérrito a esto, el bus continuó avanzando por su recorrido habitual, mientras Allen trataba de cubrir la herida con algo, con pésimos resultados. El vehículo giró varias veces, quedando con menos pasajeros en el avanzar del recorrido. Lo único que mantenía al chico intranquilo era el hecho que aquella pareja aun no abandonaba el bus pero sabía que, para su desgracia, no podía hacer nada al respecto, optando al final por relajarse un poco. Suspirando, se volteó hacia la ventana, alarmándose por lo que se veía afuera. Rápidamente, se levantó y apretó el timbre con vehemencia. Por estar distrayendo su mente en lo que recién le había ocurrido, no había notado que se había pasado del lugar donde debía bajarse. Apenas el bus abrió sus puertas en uno de los paraderos, Allen bajó corriendo sin importarle nada más que llegar lo antes posible a casa, aunque tenía por asumido que eso no cambiaria en nada el castigo que su tutor le tenía deparado.

Apenas se hubieron cerrado las puertas, una ráfaga de viento pasó bruscamente a su lado, trayendo consigo las manos del pelirrojo, que se aferraron a sus hombros, a tal punto que ni siquiera era capaz de moverse. La desesperación se agolpó de pronto dentro de él, paralizándolo en el acto y dejándolo clavado en ese lugar. Todo esto era demasiado anormal, como si ese sujeto fuese el mismo demonio, pensó, tratando de respirar, pues el miedo no le dejaba hacerlo. Su corazón se detuvo y comenzó a sudar frío, mientras su cuerpo continuaba sin responder a sus órdenes. _Vamos,__muévete,__muévete,__maldita__sea_. No era capaz de hacerlo: no podía moverse.

El aire comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de él, mientras el pelirrojo comenzaba a desgarrar con brutalidad el cuello de la camisa, provocando que el albino dirigiese su atención a ese punto, con los ojos desorbitados y los labios abiertos ligeramente. En ese instante, el miedo se posesionó de él. No sabía cómo, pero tenía por seguro que el pelirrojo pensaba matarlo. Iba a morir, sin que pudiese hacer nada. Iba a ser asesinado ahí y ahora, pensó, tratando de moverse todavía, con resultados nulos.

El otro, por su parte, siguió forzando la camisa, pasando del temor de su víctima, para comenzar a lamerle el cuello, dejando que rastros de su saliva helada se deslizasen por el cuello de su presa.

— ¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!— gritó Allen, carcomido por la desesperación, frente a la impotencia de tratar de zafarse sin lograrlo.

— Es inútil— lo cortó la chica, con total calma—. He creado una burbuja de aire que desvía tus ondas sonoras, así que nadie podrá escucharte.

A pesar de habérselo explicado, Allen fue incapaz de comprender a qué se refería. Mientras aún gritaba pidiendo ayuda, el chico pudo sentir un dolor intenso incrustándose en su cuello, como si cientos de clavos estuviesen siendo enterrados en él. Todo su ser se desgarró. El dolor continuaba avanzando por su cuerpo, mientras un líquido cálido y de olor metálico brotaba desde su cuello.

— ¡Me duele! ¡ME DUELE! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!— fue lo único que pudo hacer salir de su boca, con una fuerza desgarradora.

Sin embargo, nadie lo escuchó.

Fin Capitulo 01. Miedo

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

_**Aclaraciones**_

(1): Con metro, me refiero a las líneas de trenes urbanos que transitan en las grandes ciudades. Por lo menos en mi país, es mucho más seguro transportarse en el metro que en bus.

(2): Con angustiados me refiero a los drogadictos extremos que, por consumir un poco de droga son capaces de recoger colillas del suelo o, peor aún, matar a alguien.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola, vuelvo de nuevo a la carga con otro yaoi de DGray-man (un Laven), ya que amo a esta pareja. Ojala les guste.

Ya saben: sólo pido un review si tienen tiempo :D


	2. Explicaciones al atardecer

N/A: Como es ya mi costumbre, se vienen los agradecimientos a:

**Deskraik:**Que bueno que te gustase el Lavi vampiro el cual, por lo visto, tuvo una gran popularidad en el primer capítulo. Por los videos, creo que podré verlos en vacas, pues ahora estoy copada al máximo con los deberes.

**rayninis****(lhilium):**No sé si escribí bien el nombre de tu otra cuenta xDDD. De hecho, creo que el Allen/Lou fa es un poco empalagoso y te apoyo con lo segundo, el Allen/Lenalee queda mejor, pero para la historia, Lou fa cumplirá un papel fundamental. Por lo visto, a ti también te gustan los vampiros. Para ser sincera, a mi no mucho, pero la idea estaba y nunca se iba, así que la tuve que escribir. Aquí traje otro capi, aunque es mucho más liviano que el anterior. Espero que te guste.

**Poli-chan:**Gracias por tu review y descuida, no tendrás que cometer homicidio pues, aunque demore mucho en actualizar, te prometo que seguiré la historia. Jajaja, me dio risa la tremenda descripción de tu muso (Lavi): la idea de hacerlo más "malo" es para darle cierto rasgo que está en Lavi, aunque no se note mucho, y para darle un poco más de "humanidad" al personaje, así que trataré de no perderlo.

**Danyeda ****Goofy ****Panterita**: Gracias por el review, y siento si soy tan mala con Lou fa, pero planeo hacerla sufrir más: no es que me caiga mal, sino que no puedo concebir que la historia avance sin ella y todo el padecimiento que tendrá. Qué bueno que te gustase que los convirtiese en vampiros.

**Fabi****Dazs:**Gracias Fabi-chan por pasarte a leerlo, aunque sé que el dibujo que hice igual te impulso a ello. Qué bueno que te gustase la pareja Allen/Lou fa, aunque había pensado que a nadie le gustaría: sin embargo, se volvió muy "popular". En este capítulo resolveré tu duda de que si Lenalee es vampira o no.

**Seiko ****Matsuzawa:**Gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustase el Laven vampírico que escribí, ojala este segundo capítulo no te decepcione.

**joshihita-chan****h.k.:**Gracias por el review, jaja de seguro estas esperando lemon, ¿no? Por lo menos eso se me vino a la cabeza al ver tu review, pero tendrás que ser paciente, pues te prometo que escribiré lemon(?). Qué bueno que te gustase el Allen/Lou fa, por lo visto es bastante popular, aunque no he visto ningún fic de esa pareja.

**xXx_HYDEIST_xXx:**Gracias por el review y si sé, el Yuullen es mucho más popular, pero el Laven igual tiene lo suyo, aunque a mí me encanta. Gracias por pasarte y leerlo, aunque no sea tu pareja favorita.

**Katy:**Gracias por el review. Sobre tu pregunta de que si Lavi y Lenalee son vampiros, se resolverá en este capítulo y, por las dudas, soy chica, aunque no creo que mi genero influya mucho. A mí me pasó lo mismo, de hecho, una vez estaba divagando y pensé "que sexy se vería que Lavi mordiera a Allen" y por eso lo escribí, además de que la historia ya rondaba por mi cabeza. A tu demanda, esto fue lo que me salió. Ojala te guste.

**Ari-chan:**Gracias por tu review y me emocioné mucho ese día que me comentaste hasta el dibujo que subí promocionando el fic. Me da sonrojo cuando me dicen que me aman.

**Scorpling**: ¡Bel-neechan! No te preocupes por la demora en tu review, lo importante es que me dejaste y uno muy lindo, por cierto. Qué bueno que te gustase el Allen/Lou fa. Por lo otro, concuerdo: creo que no siempre las cosas pueden ser correspondidas tan rápido. A todo esto, ¿sólo buscas fics yaois? No te culpo, yo también lo hago. Gracias por lo del cumplido: trato de narrar lo mejor que puedo, y me alegra que los spoilers vía msn te hayan dado ganas para que sigas leyendo. De todos modos, no te dije la razón del por qué pasaba eso y la razón es lo más importante al fin y al cabo. Ya estoy actualizando... a todo esto... publica luego el fic que me mostraste. Ten por seguro que lo leo y te dejo review, pues lo que llevabas te estaba quedando genialoso.

Nunca me habían salido los agradecimientos tan largos.

También le doy gracias a toda la gente que lo leyó y que, por esos motivos de la vida, no pudo dejar un review.

Ahora, ¡el segundo capítulo!

**Disclaimer**: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino.

**Extensión:**En la primera versión: 2684 palabras. Luego de la edición quedó en 3424 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo. Vampiros. Shonen ai en el transcurso del fic.

**Resumen ****del ****capítulo:** Apenas hubo despertado, después del ataque recibido la noche anterior, Allen exigió respuestas.

* * *

_**Atracción Sanguínea**_

_**02. Explicaciones en el atardecer**_

_Duele… duele…_

— Tal vez lo maté, Lenalee.

_Me quema... por favor… que alguien…_

— Lavi, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Él esta…

…_me mate. _

El dolor se intensificó. Todo a su alrededor se encontraba sumergido en la más absoluta oscuridad y las voces desconocidas habían dejado de escucharse. Las tinieblas penetraron en sus ojos y ya no era capaz de ver nada. Todo quemaba en su interior, como si su cuerpo estuviese a punto de estallar en llamas y ácido. Se retorció de dolor. Sin embargo, a pesar de sentir un calor infernal carbonizándole las entrañas, sobre su piel podía percibir un frio dantesco, como si se hubiese acostado desnudo en el Polo Sur.

— ¡Ah!— gritó Allen, a causa del sufrimiento que sentía y el cual, como verdugo despiadado, impedía que articulase palabra alguna.

El fuego lo carcomía e invadía, mientras se revolcaba en el piso tratando inútilmente de extinguir ese calor interno. Respirando apenas, rodó su cuerpo hasta quedar de espaldas, con el rostro estirado hacia atrás y los ojos abiertos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

Tal vez, si se enteraba en qué lugar se encontraba, podría ser capaz de buscar una manera de acabar con ese calor despiadado que lo seguía torturando.

De pronto, en aquella impenetrable oscuridad, pudo distinguir varias figuras que marchaban a lo lejos. Aguzando la vista, trató de identificarlas, llevándose una gran sorpresa. ¡No podía ser! La persona que precedía la marcha era Mana, su difunto padre. Vestía el mismo traje que había usado en vida, el día del incendio. Se veía igual que en ese día. Ante ese espectáculo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ya no producidas por la dolencia, sino por la emoción que lo embargaba al ver a su padre nuevamente. A duras penas, aún con todo el dolor atenazándolo, se incorporó y comenzó a correr con torpeza para alcanzar a Mana. Corría y corría, pero su padre se alejaba aún más rápido que sus tardos pasos.

— ¡Mana, espérame!— chilló, mientras aceleraba pero, un par de pasos después, el ardor que lo afligía le pasó la cuenta, precipitándolo con brusquedad en el suelo.

Ya no podía más. El fuego de sus entrañas lo aniquilaba a cada respiro y, como si su dolencia tuviese pleno uso de razón, lo obligaba a retorcerse más como si se divirtiese verlo en plena tortura. Tratando de no rendirse ante esto, abrió nuevamente sus ojos, notando a las otras personas que acompañaban a Mana en la procesión. Junto a él caminaba Lou fa, su maestro y todas esas personas que Allen quería.

— ¡Papá! ¡Lou fa!— gritó al borde de la desesperación ya que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, parecía que no lo escuchaban.

Apenas su voz retumbó en ese negro vacio, todas esas personas queridas para él comenzaron a quemarse. El fuego se extendió hasta el aire, lamiendo sus cuerpos, mientras chillaban de dolor. Allen no podía ponerse en pie. No podía ayudarlos. Su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!— exclamó, lleno de impotencia, viendo a sus seres queridos morir calcinados frente a sus ojos, sin que él pudiese detener la tragedia.

En ese mismo instante, sintió algo muy escalofriante. Parecía como si, desde su cuerpo, brotasen gusanos que le traspasaban la piel, aumentando el dolor que ya hacía mella en él. Dirigió la mirada hacia su cuerpo para comprobarlo y quedó mudo de espanto. En efecto, los gusanos comenzaban a salir por todo su cuerpo, devorando la piel y produciendo con ello heridas casi forunculosas.

Aulló de dolor, mientras continuaba llamando a su papá, esperando que este lo escuchara y lo rescatase de esa tortura.

— ¡Mana!

Sin embargo, los cuerpos de las personas que más amaba se encontraban carbonizados y tendidos en el suelo ¡No podía ser! Había vuelto a perder a Mana. Se acercó, arrastrándose apenas, pudiendo comprobar que sólo quedaban cenizas. Solamente quedaban miserables cenizas.

Un nuevo grito desgarrador salió de su boca.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

— Lenalee, estoy seguro de que lo maté— murmuró Lavi, mientras ocultaba el rostro detrás de sus manos. No podía creer que, apenas recién encontrada su Presa, ya la hubiese matado. No sabía qué hacer ahora, pues sabía que no podría vivir sin él.

— Lavi, por algo te detuve, ¿no?— apuntó Lenalee, un tanto cansada de repetir lo mismo, ya que Lavi había estado desde la noche anterior mencionando el mismo asunto una y otra vez—. Ten por seguro que él va estar bien.

— Aun así, si no veo que se encuentra bien con mis propios ojos, no podré dejar de preocuparme— expresó Lavi, con un tinte de inquietud plasmado en sus palabras.

— Mira Lavi, te prometo que él estará bien— dijo Lenalee, mientras se dirigía a la cocina y agregó con una sonrisa—. Iré a prepararte algo, ya que no has comido nada desde ayer.

Lavi sólo asintió, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a la muchacha. Sabía que, aunque hubiese matado a su Presa en el momento de la mordida, Lenalee seguiría sosteniendo que el albino estaba vivo, por lo que prefería no seguir llevándole la contraria. Se levantó. Después de haberlo reflexionado un rato, determinó que lo mejor era que, por el momento, regresase a la habitación en la que se encontraba el albino dormido y esperase a que abriera sus ojos. En el intertanto pensaría en cómo explicarle la nueva situación.

Caminó paulatinamente pues aún temía, contra todo lo que Lenalee le asegurase, que su Presa hubiese muerto: si realmente ya había fallecido, prefería tardar una eternidad en enterarse de la cruda verdad que descubrirla de golpe. Paso a paso, oyó como el sonido de sus pisadas retumbaba en sus oídos, como las campanadas de una iglesia. Casi como un canto fúnebre, pensó, tratando de no acobardarse ante sus deducciones para poder seguir avanzando.

Apenas llegó a la habitación en la cual se encontraba su víctima, abrió la puerta, sin siquiera tocar. No es que tuviese o necesitase hacerlo, tomando en cuenta que su víctima estaba sumida en un sueño de ultratumba, pero el hecho de no haber seguido la costumbre que tenía ya memorizada, le dejaba una sensación de falta.

Apenas la puerta fue abierta, se dejó ver la habitación, la cual era ridículamente amplia. Sus paredes exhibían un color crema, casi hospitalario, cubiertas de polvo y disimuladas por los cientos de libros que se apoyaban en ellas. También, en medio del desorden, se podían apreciar dos divanes y un par de escritorios, además de algunos muebles situados ya sea por un lado o por otro, en completo desorden. Esa habitación, a fin de cuentas, sólo servía para guardar cachivaches y muebles que no cabían en ningún otro sitio. Entre todas estas cosas, se encontraba una cama muy espaciosa y acostado sobre ella, estaba Allen.

Lavi se aproximó al muchacho y contempló el cuerpo de su Presa. Allen se encontraba completamente inerte. Su cuerpo, mirase por donde mirase, no exhibía ningún signo de vida. No respiraba. ¡¿Cómo quería Lenalee que le creyese, si su presa mostraba esa falta de signos vitales?

Continuó acercándose lo suficiente para hincarse al lado de él y apoyar su rostro contra el pecho del inerte adolescente.

— De verdad, lo siento…— balbuceó, sin levantar la cabeza, tratando de pensar en alguna forma de remediar las cosas.

Repentinamente, Allen abrió los ojos y, con brusquedad, se reincorporó, para la sorpresa de Lavi. Felizmente, ¡Lenalee había tenido razón! ¡Allen estaba vivo! Tenía por sabido que, para poder acercarse a él y entablar algún tipo de conversación, debía darle la bienvenida pero, ¿cómo? Aún no lo tenía lo suficientemente claro porque no se había detenido a reflexionar en ello. Además, eso no era lo único que tenía que hacer, ya que también debía explicarle muchas otras cosas y no sabía por cual comenzar.

Lo primero que hizo fue separarse del cuerpo de su Presa y, antes de que siquiera le dirigiese una palabra, advirtió como se abalanzaba sobre él, con una fuerza casi bestial de su parte. Ya no era el débil adolescente de la noche anterior. Su rostro estaba aterradoramente deformado. Esas facciones, antes lánguidas y benignas, mostraban una ferocidad animal, completamente desbocada y sin cordura. Sus pupilas se habían girado hasta exhibir un blanco cadavérico, confiriéndole una apariencia rayana en lo demoniaco, mientras su boca estaba abierta con desmesura, exhibiendo con ello unos grandes colmillos.

Allen sólo gruñía, mientras comenzaba a incrustar sus uñas en el cuello del colorín, con el único fin de estrangularlo hasta la muerte. Parecía como si, durante todo ese tiempo dormido, hubiese planeado esa venganza. Su saliva, como un torrente, comenzó a chorrear y a caer sobre el rostro de Lavi, quien estaba mudo de la impresión.

— ¿Qué… estás haciendo… Allen?— balbuceó a duras penas, intentando zafarse del fuerte agarre de su atacante. Estaba al corriente que él, por ser un vampiro más viejo, podría sacárselo fácilmente de encima aunque, por una razón desconocida, no podía librarse del peligro.

Observó con pavor la expresión de Allen y en sólo un segundo, lo comprendió. A pesar de que el albino ya no era dueño de sí mismo, sino que sólo se había dejado llevar por su nuevo instinto asesino, Lavi pudo notar en su mirada algo que lo horrorizó. En el fondo de su corazón, muy dentro de sí, él deseaba matarlo.

Lavi no podía contra eso.

A pesar de tener una fuerza superior a la del menor, no podía pensar en agredir a su Presa, aún cuando su integridad física se encontraba en serio riesgo. Si la manera de lograr que fuese suyo consistía en dejarse asesinar por sus manos, era capaz de hacer ese sacrificio. Sabía que cuando Allen volviese a la normalidad y viese su cadáver deformado en el suelo, ya seria suyo pues, aunque estuviese muerto, el recuerdo o el simple hecho de que Allen se enterase que él mismo lo había asesinado, lo perseguiría para siempre: nunca podría olvidarlo, ni a él ni al hecho mismo.

Lavi retiró sus manos con lentitud, como si quisiese prolongar esa experiencia para no olvidar jamás el roce de las manos de su Presa contra su piel. Casi con dulzura, comenzó a arrojarse a sí mismo a los brazos de la muerte. Aún así con todo esto, Allen no se percató de nada, pues su instinto asesino recién adquirido sólo se ocupaba de una sola tarea: matar. Sus uñas, que habían crecido de golpe apenas se hubo despertado, comenzaron a hincarse en el cuello de Lavi, mientras la sangre purpurea del pelirrojo empezaba a deslizarse casi a rastras.

El dolor comenzó a embargar al mayor y su vista se nubló: seguramente, ya no faltaba mucho para que dejase de respirar.

— ¡¿Que estás haciendo?— se escuchó una voz femenina irrumpir la escena.

Lavi contempló, a continuación en completa estupefacción, como la cabeza de Allen era golpeada por el puño de Lenalee. Por lo visto, la forma en que Lenalee evitaba los asesinatos era a golpes porque, cuando Lavi estaba a punto de haber dejado sin sangre a su Presa, ella lo había apaleado de la misma forma.

— ¡¿Y qué estás haciendo tú, Lenalee?— le preguntó el chico del parche, mientras se incorporaba a comprobar en qué estado había dejado su amiga al albino, quien yacía en el suelo. Apenas le dio alcance, decidió preguntarle al mismo afectado por su estado—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡Ay! ¡Me duele!— exclamó el menor, sobándose con su mano derecha el chichón que le había provocado el reciente golpe de la muchacha.

Por lo visto, el estado de salvajismo que se había apoderado del caucásico hace unos minutos atrás se había ido, pues ahora lucía idéntico a los instantes previos a la mordida. Allen abrió sus ojos y lo primero que se encontró fue el ojo del pelirrojo clavado en su rostro, adornado por un semblante casi exagerado de preocupación.

Antes de que siquiera alcanzase a reaccionar, incluso antes de que los recuerdos sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior se agolpasen en su mente, su cuerpo reaccionó instantáneamente, apartando con rudeza a Lavi de su lado y alejándose lo más posible de él. Atemorizado, se dedicó a examinar el lugar en el que se encontraba, tratando con ello de reconocer algo, pero sin obtener nuevos resultados. Alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo y la otra chica no le quitaban la vista de encima.

— Allen…— susurró el chico del parche, mientras trataba de acercarse al choqueado y temeroso joven.

El rostro de Walker, con sus ojos clavados en el pelirrojo, comenzó a contorsionarse en una mueca indescriptible de espanto. Lo más probable era que, poco a poco, estuviese recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior: la mordida, el sufrimiento y todo lo que ese ataque había conllevado.

— ¡¿Qué son ustedes?— inquirió, con temor, mientras se examinaba el cuello con sus dedos.

Las memorias por fin habían acudido: recordaba, como si se encontrase en un sueño, como aquel chico lo había mordido y causado— con ello— un dolor aún peor que el mismo infierno, mientras esa muchacha había hecho aparecer, de la nada, fuertes ráfagas de aire. Todo era como una ilusión, pero tenía la certeza de que esos acontecimientos habían sido absolutamente reales, aunque pareciesen inverosímiles y hasta ridículos. No obstante, después de toquetear un rato su garganta, intentando con ello encontrar alguna herida, comprobó atónito que la única marca que podría evidenciar lo ocurrido, la noche anterior, no existía. Su cuello se encontraba totalmente indemne.

— Allen, no te alarmes, ¿sí?- le pidió Lenalee tratando acercarse pausada a él, con escasos resultados.

— ¿Qué me hicieron?— balbuceó, resistiendo ese impulso que lo invitaba a llorar. Deseando comprender mejor la situación agregó, un tanto confuso por el cómo la oriental lo había llamado—. ¿Cómo saben mi nombre?

— Lavi se puso a revisar tus cosas— contestó Lenalee, con un dejo de reproche, mientras miraba a al responsable.

— ¡Vamos! No seas mala— reclamó el otro y continuó, dirigiéndose a su víctima—. Lo que sucede es que estaba ansioso por saber cómo te llamabas y, ya que no despertabas nunca para preguntártelo, decidí… averiguarlo por mi cuenta— completó, no muy convencido.

Allen se limitó a contemplarlo un poco aturdido, tratando de armar cabos. Aún viendo y tratando de entender la situación en la que se encontraba, nada adquiría sentido alguno. El ambiente en esa habitación era demasiado alegre como para relacionarlos, al tipo del parche y a esa chica, como causantes del ataque que él había sufrido antes. Los dos parecían ser simples humanos.

Sin embargo, no se fiaría. No pensaba creer ni, mucho menos, confiar en ellos con tanta facilidad.

— ¿Me van a responder?— exigió, reacio.

Podía intuir la respuesta antes de que ellos se la diesen pero, por si las dudas, prefería preguntar lo obvio: si esos desconocidos optaban por mentirle, seguramente lo intentarían que convencer con algo como que, lo que pensaba que había ocurrido era parte de su imaginación o algo por esos derroteros. Transcurrió un largo e incómodo rato, en el cual no se escuchaba ningún sonido dentro de la habitación, hasta que el silencio fue roto por Lavi.

— Nosotros…— susurró, aún indeciso y prosiguió, mucho más determinado—… somos vampiros.

El rostro del albino, ante tal respuesta, quedó hecho un poema. Todo sonaba como una broma demasiado evidente, casi ridícula a juicio de cualquiera. De seguro, si hubiese escuchado eso hace unos días atrás no lo hubiese creído pero ahora, después de todos esos sucesos sobrenaturales, esta simple frase se instalaba frente a él como una abrumadora e insoportable verdad. Todavía no entendía el por qué, precisamente él, había sido el mordido, tomando en consideración que la ciudad estaba repleta de seres humanos. De seguro, el vampiro que lo había convertido en su víctima tendría presas para regodearse.

— ¿Por qué me mordiste?— continuó indagando el quinceañero, mientras se colocaba la mano sobre la zona en la que Lavi había succionado su sangre.

Ahora que se había tranquilizado, notó algo extraño. Su sensibilidad había aumentado de golpe, ya que podía sentir el más mínimo roce, pudiendo percibir hasta las pequeñas partículas de polvo suspendidas en el aire. Además, a pesar de que la habitación se encontraba completamente sumergida en penumbras, gracias a las cortinas cerradas, podía ver con total claridad.

— No es algo que Lavi pudiese controlar— explicó la muchacha, para luego señalar con una sonrisa—. Esto, creo que antes de proseguir con las explicaciones, deberíamos presentarnos. Él es Lavi y yo soy Lenalee.

— ¿Por qué yo?— inquirió Allen, mientras su voz se quebraba. Tenía entendido, por las múltiples leyendas, cuentos, novelas y películas, que los vampiros no podían controlar su sed de sangre, pero aun así no comprendía el por qué, justamente él, tenía que ser el afectado por su necesidad.

¿Acaso no había más personas a las que Lavi pudiese morder?

— Es por la atracción— confesó Lavi—. ¿Tú crees que los vampiros vagan por ahí mordiendo a diestra y siniestra a cualquier humano que se les cruza por delante?

Allen asintió. Hablando con franqueza, ni siquiera había puesto en duda este precepto que se podía dar por comprobado tanto en libros como en películas. El muchacho de cabellos de fuego llevó una de las manos a su frente, con gesto cansado, mientras Lenalee reía tontamente a su lado.

— ¿De qué te ríes Lenalee?— consultó Lavi, un poco molesto por el gesto burlón de la chica.

— Es que, ¿acaso tú no pensabas lo mismo?— respondió, desternillándose de risa.

Walker, ante la escena que se ofrecía a sus ojos, no pudo evitar observarla con un gesto estúpido en sus facciones. No entendía como las cosas habían llegado a ese punto de distensión estando la atmosfera, hace sólo unos segundos atrás, cortándolos como cuchillo. Ahora parecía que esa inusitada reunión llevada a cabo en la habitación simplemente se trataba de una junta de viejos amigos.

— Como iba diciendo…— interrumpió Lavi, alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar por sobre la risa de la oriental—. Ciertamente los vampiros **si** pueden ir mordiendo a cualquier humano que se cruce por delante, pero…

— ¿No habías dicho que no era así?— recriminó el menor, con el entrecejo fruncido y con mucha más confianza. No sabía por qué, pero el temor a Lavi poco a poco se iba disipando, hasta convertirse sólo en una brisa acogedora.

— ¡Allen, estas comportándote igual que Lenalee!— protestó su interlocutor, para poder proseguir con su explicación—. Déjame terminar. Si un vampiro muerde a un ser humano cualquiera, es inevitable que este último muera, pues no es el indicado para soportar la ponzoña del vampiro que lo atacó.

El corazón de Allen comenzó a latir con frenesí. La tranquilidad se había esfumado, tan rápidamente como había aparecido. Si Lavi lo había mordido y él seguía vivo, ¿qué significaba? Algo le hacía intuir que nada bueno había salido del suceso de la noche anterior, pero le causaba temor escuchar la verdad. Tragó saliva y no pronunció ninguna palabra más, porque le era prácticamente imposible hacerlo.

— Sin embargo, hay un humano que es la excepción— continuó, alzando su índice—. Ese humano es la Presa. Es el único capaz de soportar la ponzoña del vampiro, porque su sangre es especial y, una vez que le vampiro lo muerde, este último pasa a convertirse en Cazador y dependiente de la sangre de la Presa.

— ¿De-dependiente?— balbuceó Allen, más para sí mismo que para los demás, tratando de vislumbrar que significa la palabra "dependiente" en el nuevo contexto.

Si Lavi lo había mordido, significaba que él se había convertido en la Presa y, por consecuencia, el pelirrojo era adicto desde ese instante a su sangre. Allen, por lo visto, se había transformado en una especie de droga para Lavi, pero algún día tendría que morir.

Si él llegaba a fallecer… ¿qué pasaría con el vampiro?

— Eso significa que Lavi no puede vivir sin ti— corroboró Lenalee, con un dejo de molestia pintado en su voz—. Si lo hiciese, de seguro terminaría volviéndose loco.

— Pero algún día moriré, ¿no? Soy un ser humano, así que es imposible que Lavi tenga que depender de mí— expresó su duda, un poco nervioso, tratando con ello de buscar alguna forma de escaquearse de la nueva situación que se le ofrecía como única opción. Le repugnaba por completo ser la droga de un vampiro y, aún más, pensar en tener que dejarse morder por él con frecuencia, sólo porque al vampiro se le antojase.

— En eso te equivocas, Allen— le contradijo su agresor y para proseguir, más reticente—. Ya no eres humano.

Fin Capitulo 02. Explicaciones en el atardecer

By: Nana Walker

* * *

N/A: No tengo mucho que decir la verdad. Espero que no les haya desagrado el cómo termine este capítulo, pues prometo que hare que las cosas avancen, en el siguiente, de manera más rápida.

Ahora recuerden, su review es mi sueldo (agita una lata)


	3. Exterminador

N/A: Bien, por fin pude actualizar este fic. Pido mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso y esta actualización va como regalo de año nuevo. Los agradecimientos irán abajo.

Bien, sin más explayarme, el tercer capítulo.

**Disclaimer**: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino.

**Extensión:**En la primera versión: 3474 palabras. Luego de la edición quedó en 3833 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo. Vampiros. Shonen ai en el transcurso del fic.

**Resumen ****del ****capítulo:** Apenas le hubieron explicado la situación a Allen, decidieron ir a su casa, para hablar con sus padres. Lo que ni Lavi ni Lenalee pensaron fue que, en la casa del neófito, viviera un Exterminador de vampiros.

* * *

_**Atracción Sanguínea**_

_**03. Exterminador**_

Ya era la hora de almuerzo. Por lo menos, así lo indicaban las tripas de Allen, las cuales sonaban con furia, interrumpiendo la conversación llevada a cabo en la habitación. Lavi, al escuchar este curioso ruido, simplemente se limitó a sonreír, mientras contemplaba el rostro de su víctima.

— Ya veo, recién cursas Segundo Medio(1)— confirmó, mientras observaba desde una silla a su Presa, que se encontraba tendida en la cama.

— Deja de mirarme así— alegó el muchacho, pues ya no podía soportar que el pelirrojo lo observase de esa forma tan penetrante todo el tiempo—. Das miedo, ¿sabes?

— ¿En serio?— expresó el otro, con extrañeza, mientras se señalaba a sí mismo—. ¡No me había dado cuenta!— exclamó despreocupado para añadir, con desenfado—. De todos modos, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ya escuchaste a Lenalee, ¿no? Yo sería incapaz de hacerte algo malo. Eres muy importante para mí.

Esas últimas palabras, lanzadas al viento, provocaron que un ligero calor se propagara por las mejillas del caucásico. Sólo Lou fa, en un par de ocasiones, y Mana le habían dicho palabras similares. Sólo esas dos personas. Nadie más. Por este motivo, el mismo hecho le resultaba extraño y, a la vez, significativo. Sin embargo, tampoco debía olvidar que Lavi lo estimaba solamente por su sangre.

Al fin y al cabo, no era más que comida apetitosa para el vampiro.

Allen prefirió, por el momento, no hablar más con él. El simple hecho de hacerlo cuando rememoraba que lo apreciaba únicamente por su sangre, le causaba nauseas. Sin saber cómo capear la ola de silencio que se propagaba con rapidez, comenzó a examinar la estancia percatándose, casi en el acto, de que ahí ocurría algo anormal: las cortinas habían permanecido absolutamente cerradas, a pesar de que la noche ya se había ido hace muchas horas atrás.

— Oye, Lavi— murmuró el albino, tratando de llamar la atención de su interlocutor.

Apenas este último le dio a entender que era todo oídos, decidió exponer su duda cosa que, en un primer momento, no resultó nada fácil. Tenía miedo de hacer la pregunta, pues la respuesta que su mente imaginó era, de por sí, bastante aterradora: ya podía verse a sí mismo, oculto en las tinieblas, tratando evitar recibir los mortales rayos solares que serían capaces de matarlo en un instante. Aún tomando esto en cuenta, también debía considerar que este tipo de conocimiento estaba dado en base a libros y películas, por lo que no estaba muy seguro de su veracidad. Lo mejor sería preguntar, pensó, tratando de infundirse valor. Incluso si no le respondían, tarde o temprano se enteraría, pues ahora era un vampiro.

— Hace un buen rato hay algo que me molesta— comentó, antes de plantear su duda, mientras miraba el cielo de la habitación—. ¿Por qué están todas las cortinas cerradas?

Lavi se quedó pasmado sin saber, en un principio, que decir. Trató de meditar un rato, para hallar la mejor forma de explicarle las nuevas circunstancias en las que se encontraba pues, ni siquiera por asomo, había contemplado que esa situación se daría con esa exagerada prontitud. Tenía por sabido que la revelación podría choquear un poco a su Presa, por lo que lo mejor sería pensar bien en las palabras y tono de voz que emplearía para ello. Intentando concentrarse, se limitó a juguetear con un libro de ¿Nietzsche? en la mano.

Por su parte, Allen esperaba la respuesta con una mirada inquisitoria, casi al borde de la impaciencia ya que, ¿por qué Lavi se tardaba tanto en responder?

— Bien— comenzó el mayor, tratando de explicarse, sin ver a su Presa directamente a los ojos. Sabía que el albino lo odiaría por esto, pero lo mejor sería contarle las cosas tal como eran. Quería evitar que Allen se accidentase, a futuro, por lo que advertirle sería lo preferible—. Creo que lo mejor será darte un ejemplo: cuando vas a la playa, en pleno verano, te gusta tomar mucho sol, ¿cierto?

— No.

— ¿En serio? Si que eres raro— murmuró Lavi para sí, sorprendido por el hecho. Sin embargo, Allen lo escuchó y le lanzó, sin contemplaciones, una mirada de recriminación. Antes de que le dijese cosas como: "¿de quién crees que es la culpa de que me volviese raro?" o similares, prefirió continuar—. Bien, pero el punto al que voy es que tu piel queda toda quemada. A los vampiros nos pasa lo mismo, pero con una intensidad multiplicada. No es que con sólo recibir, por unos cuantos segundos, los rayos del sol nos vayamos a morir o algo así, sino que los efectos de una quemadura son más rápidos, como si pusiesen una lupa entre los rayos solares y nuestra piel. Aún así, eso no quita que sea extremadamente doloroso recibirlos.

— Entonces, ¿no podré salir más? ¿No podré volver al colegio?— preguntó el menor, totalmente abatido.

Las cosas estaban empeorando. Al principio, la noticia de ser vampiro lo había impactado, pero Lenalee y Lavi le explicaron que las cosas que cambiarían en él no influirían mucho en su vida cotidiana, por lo que ya estaba aceptando un poco la idea de ser un no-muerto(2). No obstante, si tomaba esta nueva información en consideración, ¿acaso no afectaba suficiente su diario vivir el tener ocultarse en las sombras todo el día?

— No se trata de eso— trato de subsanar el muchacho del parche, mientras una pequeña gotita corría por su cabeza—. Mira, el asunto del sol afecta sólo cuando sus rayos solares caen con más intensidad. Si sales a la calle, a esas horas, sólo tendrás que ir vestido con algo que cubra tu piel por completo y con algún sombrero.

— Ya veo— susurró por contestación, desviando la vista de su Cazador para plantarla en la habitación en sí. Nunca hubiese imaginado que el cuarto de un vampiro constase de una mega biblioteca con cientos y cientos de ejemplares. Tratando de dejar de pensar un rato en el asunto, se limitó a hacerle otra consulta a su interlocutor—. ¿Qué lees?

— Nietzsche— respondió este, un poco extrañado ante la pregunta que Walker le había hecho, pues no tenía relación con las demás.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

Nunca pensó que comería tanto. Ciertamente, era dueño de un apetito voraz, pero esta era la primera vez que engullía tanta comida. Su lado de la mesa estaba lleno hasta los topes de platos y ollas vacías, a diferencia de Lenalee y Lavi quienes, con suerte, llevaban la mitad de sus platos terminados.

— Lo-lo siento— expresó, avergonzado de su comportamiento, mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con una servilleta—. Creo que me excedí un poco.

— Nada de eso, Allen— respondió Lenalee, con una sonrisa—. Es normal que los vampiros coman mucho antes de no tener su Presa, porque así reemplazan la sangre que no obtienen de ningún lado. Incluso Lavi, hasta ayer, comía tanto como tú.

Al escuchar eso de la Presa, el último bocado le supo amargo. Desde que Lavi lo había mordido, tenía una especie de odio ciego hacia él, pero se le había olvidado el hecho de que él también tendría que, tarde o temprano, encontrar una Presa. Intentaba imaginarse a esa persona, pero le resultaba imposible.

De pronto, otra duda surgió.

— ¿Cómo supiste que Lavi comía tanto?

— ¡Ah! ¿No te lo habíamos dicho?— Allen negó con la cabeza—. Yo soy la Presa de Lenalee— concluyó Lavi, mientras Allen sostenía una enorme mueca de shock en el rostro.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

Ya eran las siete de la tarde y Allen temblaba. Con todo el ajetreo de haberse convertido en un monstruo y asimilar todo lo que eso conllevaba, se olvidó por completo de que no había llegado a casa ni asistido al colegio y, para rematar la situación, su celular estaba sin batería. Casi podía afirmar— a pie juntillas— que su maestro no se había preocupado mucho por él. Lo más probable, reflexionándolo con calma, era que podría regañarlo por no traer el dinero para solventar sus deudas y sus mujeres. Sin embargo, Lou fa era harina de otro costal. La naturaleza de su novia, de por sí era bastante afligida y paranoica por lo que, posiblemente, habría estado llamándolo gran parte del día y él, al no haber contestado, habría ocasionado en la cabeza de ella grandes teorías como, por ejemplo, un accidente automovilístico que lo hubiese derivado al hospital o algo por el estilo.

Cosa que era bastante preocupante, a decir verdad.

Esa tarde, recorrieron todo el camino que abarcaba desde el apartamento en el que vivían Lavi y Lenalee hasta la casa de Allen a través del transporte público, para no causar conmoción y pasar desapercibidos en el trayecto, cosa que funcionó de mil maravillas.

Apenas llegaron al portón, Lavi y Lenalee quedaron impresionados e impactados, pues no se esperaban nada como aquello. La reja se encontraba oxidada, cubierta y enmarañada de hierbas y maleza, a tal extremo que no se podía ver el interior. Se notaba con claridad el mal estado en el que se encontraba la fachada, lo que les llevó a pensar casi en el acto: ¿en qué condiciones había estado viviendo Allen hasta ahora?

Mientras los dos examinaban el frontis de la casa, Allen se ocupaba de buscar las llaves con sus manos temblorosas y cubiertas de sudor. Recordar el hecho de que tendría que enfrentar a su maestro ya le tenía los pelos de punta pues, ¿qué explicación podría darle a su misteriosa desaparición? Ninguna creíble y eso era lo que más lo atormentaba.

— Allen, tranquilízate. Nosotros hablaremos con tus padres— dijo Lavi en su oído, provocando un ligero temblor en el albino. Gracias a eso, se dio cuenta enseguida del nerviosismo que lo acometía ya que, de seguro, al pobre le esperaba una fuerte reprimenda. Lo mejor sería animarlo, para que se serenase un poco antes del enfrentamiento.

Apenas Walker, muy a su propio pesar, hubo encontrado las llaves, se dispusieron a entrar. Lavi y Lenalee quedaron, si era posible, aun más sorprendidos gracias al aspecto que el jardín de la casa ofrecía: ¡parecía una verdadera selva! Una espesura de árboles, plantas y malezas rodeaba todo, constituyéndose en una nube de niebla espesa y casi vaporosa, como si el espacio interior fuese parte de alguna selva primigenia.

— Allen, ¡tu casa es impresionante!— exclamó, fingiendo entusiasmo para animar al muchacho aunque, sinceramente, le daba pena ver el estado en el que se encontraba aquel viejo caserón.

— No tienes que fingir, Lavi— farfulló Allen con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras el otro reía con nerviosismo a su lado, al ser descubierto con tanta facilidad en la mentira.

Mientras buscaba la llave de la casa deseando, por los menos, haberla perdido por ahí, pudo notar como un silencio sepulcral e intempestivo se extendió de golpe en el ambiente. Algo no estaba bien. Antes de que se volteara a comprobar lo que ocurría, pudo escuchar una voz demasiado familiar, para su gusto, retumbar detrás de él.

— Buenas tardes, vampiros— saludó Cross, con aquel tono de voz un poco burlón que lo caracterizaba.

— Ma-maetro— pronunció apenas, totalmente confundido y aterrado. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su maestro, empuñando su pistola Judgement, apuntaba hacia la nuca de Lenalee, mientras ella y Lavi eran incapaces de moverse.

Este era el fin. No sabía cómo, pero su maestro de pronto se alzaba como un enemigo implacable. Al parecer, conocía desde hace tiempo la existencia de estos seres y trataba de eliminarlos a toda costa: eso fue lo primero que se cruzó por la mente del muchacho, ya que nunca lo había visto tan serio y determinado, como si odiase a los vampiros con exageración.

— Tú nunca cambias, Cross— murmuró Lenalee de pronto, rasgando el silencio, sin dejar de darle la espalda al maestro de Allen, mientras Lavi y el albino observaban la escena sin comprender nada. ¡¿Lenalee ya conocía a ese hombre? ¡¿Y cómo podía actuar tan amigable si este le estaba apuntando con un arma?

— A pasado mucho tiempo, Lenalee Lee— la saludó Cross, mientras bajaba el arma y la guardaba en su funda—. Sigues tan hermosa como siempre.

— Lo mismo digo— contestó esta, mientras se volteaba para saludarlo y añadió, mientras Allen se acercaba perplejo a ella—. Allen, no pensé que vivías con el general Cross. No sé cómo no sabias nada sobre los vampiros si vivías con él.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

Todo se planteaba tan paradójicamente, que era imposible creer en ello. En un principio, Cross se había erguido como toda una amenaza y ahora, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, se encontraban bebiendo todos juntos— a excepción de Allen, por supuesto— como si esta fuese una vieja reunión de amigos.

Walker no estaba muy a gusto en esa reunión y ni siquiera trataba de disimularlo. El simple hecho de que Cross le hubiese ocultado esto durante cinco años, fue suficiente para desatar su cólera, sin tomar en cuenta que tampoco le había informado el hecho de que él era un Exterminador de vampiros debiéndose, sus constantes desapariciones de semanas y semanas, al mismo motivo.

— ¡Yay! ¡Toma otro vaso, Lavi!— gritó Lenalee quien, evidentemente, se encontraba pasada de copas. De un tirón brusco atrajo a su Presa hacia sí y le embutió el vaso lleno de alcohol en la boca. Sin tener más opciones, Lavi tuvo que tragárselo de una bocanada.

— ¡¿Que estás haciendo, Lenalee?— le recriminó, con un tinte lleno de molestia plasmado en sus palabras, mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios.

— Nada, nada, jajaja— rió la china, mientras sacudía su vaso, agitando el licor que este tenía. Repentinamente, fijó su mirada en la expresión furibunda del único adolescente en la sala—. Allleeeeeeen… esto, ¿por qué estás tan enojado?

— Por nada— contestó este, con un claro tinte irónico bañando sus palabras.

La indignación corroía sus entrañas, gracias a la situación que se había dado. Sabía que Cross no lo apreciaba mucho, lo trataba mal y le obligaba a pagar sus cuentas, pero nada le habría costado haberle comunicado que era un Exterminador de vampiros. Pero no, nadie le decía las cosas cuando debían decírselas.

Cuando recién se hubo enterado de la ocupación de su tutor, realmente se había asustado, pues pensaba que Cross los terminaría matando sin remordimientos en ese mismo lugar. No obstante, las cosas no eran de ese modo, ya que los Exterminadores sólo acababan con los vampiros que atentaban contra la vida humana y el "fino equilibrio entre las razas", según lo había asegurado el mismo Cross, cosa de la que Allen podía dudar con escepticismo, debido a que no entendía a que "razas" podría referirse su tutor.

Continuó un buen rato apartado en un rincón, mientras Lavi y Lenalee cantaban desafinadamente y Cross se reía de ellos, pues ambos estaban borrachos.

— ¡Aaaaaaaalleeeeeeeeeeennn!— gritó de pronto su Cazador, lanzándose sobre él.

Gracias a ese brusco empujón, Lavi terminó cayendo sobre el neófito quien, sin siquiera poder reaccionar, fue víctima de un ataque: su boca fue cubierta con alcohol, asqueroso alcohol, sin tener otra opción más que tragárselo, so pena de ahogarse si no lo hacía.

— Maldita sanguijuela— murmuró el albino, tratando de quitarse al otro de encima, pero con inútiles resultados.

— Alleeeeen, ¿quieres que te ayude?— le preguntó la china, apenas se hubo acercado a los dos chicos. Allen, con la mirada algo turbia y casi afiebrada, comenzó a ver su entorno jodidamente borroso. Era eso o Lenalee se había duplicado. La muchacha, sin esperar que Walker le respondiera, decidió proseguir—. Entonces tendrás que participar en la competencia: "¡¿Quién bebe más alcohol?"

Allen enarcó una ceja y aguzó la mirada, tratando de enfocar la imagen que se distorsionaba más y más con el transcurrir el tiempo. ¡¿Qué tenía lo que le habían dado? Ni idea, pero se estaba mareando irrisoriamente rápido.

— ¡Yo quiero participar!— gritó Lavi, mientras se levantaba con dificultad. Apenas se hubo puesto de pie, le ofreció la mano a su Presa, quien batallaba a duras penas para lograr incorporarse.

— ¡Bien! ¡Entonces la competición será entre Lavi y Allen!— chilló, mientras les alcanzaba a cada un vaso lleno hasta el tope de alcohol. Allen quería rechazar la competición, pero su raciocinio no le hacía caso y sus manos, en contra de sus deseos, aceptaron el vaso lleno sin chistar.

— Pero ya estoy de pie…— objetó, mientras se afirmaba de la pared.

— Estúpido aprendiz— lo llamó Cross, mientras una sonrisa burlona se extendía por su rostro y agregó, con malicia—. Puedo ignorar que pagues la última cuenta, si soportas más que él— ofreció, señalando a Lavi.

Allen, guardando silencio, comenzó a examinar todo a su alrededor. Miró a través de una de las ventanas, notando como la noche, oscura y protectora, se cernía sobre la ciudad, para luego volver la vista a los presentes. Aunque ya casi no podía distinguir ni razonar nada, la reducción de sus deudas se erguía como un premio tentador.

— ¡Bieeeeen! ¡Acepto!— exclamó, contemplando ahora el vaso y el líquido en su interior.

— ¡Entonces… en sus marcas, listos yyyyyyyyyyyyy… fuera!— anunció la vampira, mientras Allen y Lavi comenzaban esa loca bebedera.

El alcohol se movía, bajando de nivel en el vaso, a cada tragada que los dos efectuaban, casi como dos hombres que, perdidos durante semanas en algún desierto, hubiesen encontrado un manantial de agua fresca. Cuando iban en la mitad del vaso, Lavi se detuvo un momento y tomó aire, a diferencia de Allen, quien seguía bebiendo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Apenas el inglés hubo terminado su primer vaso, comenzó a servirse otro, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada triunfante a su contrincante. Ganaría aunque le costase su vida, fue lo que pensó, preparándose ya para empinar ese segundo vaso y así tomárselo de un solo trago. Sin embargo, apenas esa copa rozó sus labios, el mundo dio vueltas y vueltas logrando que su cuerpo, junto al vaso, cayese como saco de papas sobre la alfombra de la sala.

— ¡Allen! ¡¿Estás bien?— gritó el vampiro parchado, mientras acudía en ayuda de su Presa quien, en un principio, no respondió. La voz simplemente no le quería salir.

— Sí— murmuró apenas, después de transcurrido un buen rato. Ya sólo veía una pequeña luz, probablemente proveniente de la ampolleta, y algunas sombras mal definidas. No podía creer lo rápido que le había afectado el alcohol.

— ¿Por qué crees que te digo estúpido aprendiz? ¿Pensabas que te iba a alivianar las cuentas? Jajaja. Sigue soñando— se burló su tutor, con una carcajada socarrona.

Cross sabía que las cosas ya no volverían a ser iguales entre él y su estúpido aprendiz. El muy tonto había dejado que lo convirtiesen en vampiro. Además, su Cazador era un hombre. Sobre todo esto último era lo que más gracia le causaba pero, por el momento, prefirió guardárselo.

— Lavi, creo que sería mejor que lo acostaras— sugirió Lenalee, mientras dejaba su vaso casi vacío sobre la mesa.

— Tienes razón— concordó, sujetándose la frente, para añadir—. Creo que también debería dormir. Me siento un poco mareado— explicó, mientras colocaba a Allen sobre su espalda.

— Te llevare a su pieza— se ofreció Cross, sin tener otra opción pues era el único, además de Allen, que conocía ese caserón.

Sin perder más el tiempo, lo condujo hasta la habitación de adolescente. Apenas Lavi vio la cama, colocó con brusquedad al durmiente sobre ella y lanzó un suspiro de extenuación pero, casi enseguida, giró su rostro para cerciorarse de que su Presa aún estuviese dormida, ya que pensó que con el golpe se había despertado. No obstante, eso no sucedió: Allen dormía como tronco.

— Tú puedes dormir en la habitación de al lado— ordenó el Exterminador y, como palabras de despedida, alegó que debía dejarlo, pues dejar a bellas mujeres solas (en el caso de Lenalee) era un crimen.

Lavi le agradeció, sin quitarle la vista de encima al menor. Apenas Cross cerró la puerta, se tumbó al lado de su Presa, exhausto pero feliz. Sabía que, por el momento, sería imposible levantarse de ahí, ya que con suerte había cargado a Allen hasta la habitación porque sus piernas apenas le respondían. No tenía idea del porqué de ese cansancio repentino pero, a juzgar por el hecho de que Lenalee no se había preocupado, de seguro se trataba de algo sin importancia. Lo único verdaderamente trascendental del asunto es que estaba junto a su Presa.

Continuó observando y plasmando en su memoria cada detalle de esa estancia, un poco sorprendido por lo que veía. Siempre había pensado que los jóvenes de ahora preferían tener computadoras y muchas cosas de ese estilo en su habitación, gracias al consumismo, pero la pieza de Allen era sumamente austera. Sólo tenía por muebles la cama y un closet, además de sus cuadernos tirados a un lado. Sólo eso.

Era bastante deprimente, a decir verdad.

Después de quitarle los zapatos a Allen y hacer lo mismo con los suyos, se dispuso a meterse en la cama junto a él pero, antes de que ello ocurriera, pudo sentir una fuerte punzada en el corazón. Esta sensación no era desconocida, pero le extrañaba volver a sentirla.

Se trataba de sed— una sed incontrolable— idéntica a la que lo acosó cuando vio por primera vez a su Presa. Casi con malicia, esa sed ocupó todo sus pensamientos, escribiendo sobre ellos una sola palabra: sangre. Colocándose sobre el indefenso neófito, abrió sus fauces, listo para clavar sus colmillos donde fuera. No, no podía hacerlo. Si volvía a beber mucha sangre de él, este no lo soportaría. Los dedos de su mano derecha comenzaron a incrustarse en su rostro, mientras llevaba una encarnizada lucha mental, en la cual se decidía prácticamente la vida de Allen.

Una gota cayó. Una gota de su sangre purpurea. Sangre. Sí, sólo necesitaba eso. Sangre, deliciosa y adictiva sangre. Sus colmillos aumentaron de tamaño. Ya no importaba nada. Su vista y sus sentidos tenían atención únicamente para una sola cosa: la sangre. Lentamente, se comenzó a acercar al cuello del inglés, pero se detuvo, dándose cuenta de algo curioso. La boca de Allen se encontraba un poco abierta, mostrándose como un sitio mucho más atractivo desde donde poder succionar el néctar vital. La boca y la sed de sangre se dirigieron a ese sitio, ya totalmente descontroladas y sin sentido común alguno, más que el de la propia deshidratación y el deber de acallarla.

— Lavi, nos podremos llevar a Allen mañana a casa, ¿no es genial?— resonó de pronto la voz de Lenalee, sacando del estado de alienación al vampiro. Apenas hubo abierto la puerta, se quedó clavada en el umbral, sin poder creer lo que veía.

La boca de Lavi, que ya exhibía sus colmillos de vampiro, estaba a milímetros de la boca ligeramente abierta de Allen, a un paso de dejarlo sin sangre.

— ¿Le- Lenalee?— murmuro Lavi, en shock, mientras sus dientes rozaban suavemente los labios de su Presa.

En un segundo, antes de que Lenalee o Lavi reaccionasen, Allen abrió un poco los ojos y vio a su Cazador sobre él.

Fin capítulo 03. Exterminador

By: Nana Walker

* * *

_**Aclaraciones:**_

(1): Segundo Medio es el equivalente al primer curso de la secundaria alta en Japón. Se cursa entre los 15 y 16 años, aproximadamente.

(2): Con no-muerto, me refiero a los vampiros, aunque también se puede hacer referencia con esta palabra a otros seres como, por ejemplo, los zombies.

* * *

N/A: Bien, antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, a pesar de que me demore un mundo en actualizar. Pido disculpas por ello. Bien, espero que les haya gustado y ahora... tarataratara ~

Los agradecimientos a:

**lhitium**: Gracias por tu review: no puedo creer que te causara ternura cuando los golpeó, pero igual Lenalee, por si sola, es bastante tierna. ¿Te dio pena Allen? Me alegro, cuando un escritor provoca sentimientos en los lectores, es cuando a cumplido algo de su trabajo. Mientras Allen pueda estar con Lavi, no importa sacrificarlo. Aquí traje el siguiente capi, aunque me demore mucho. Lo siento.

**deskdraik**: Gracias por tu review Kiromi: le acertaste, ¡Allen se convirtió en un vampiro! ¿Los vampiros son kawaiis? Yo los encuentro sexis, pero kawaiis… no sé. Lo de Allen pelinegro, me recordó a un dou que leí, en el que Allen se imagina a sí mismo con el pelo negro. Por lo de Kanda detrás de Lavi, pues no sé, me cuesta escribir Lavanda aunque, siendo sincera, nunca he intentado escribir de esos dos.

**Danyeda ****Goofy ****Panterita**: Gracias por tu review y no te preocupes, no te hagas ideas equivocadas, la verdad no me enoje ni nada, sé que a veces me expreso un poco brusco, pero te juro que no me enoje. ¿De verdad el Laven es tu pareja favorita? Yo también lo amo y el LinkxAllen también lo tengo en segundo lugar. Por lo visto, en gustos nos parecemos bastante. ¿De verdad te tiene harta el Yuullen? De cierta forma tienes razón, pues solo actualizan de esa pareja de forma frecuente. Lo de responder reviews en el fic, pues nadie me ha dicho nada, he visto otros fics que también tenían reviews respondidos.

**Arii-chan:**Gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto y ya lo continué.

**bakaty-cha****n:**Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustase esa parte del golpe de Lenalee para detener a Lavi. Creo que te decepcione con convertir a Allen en vampiro, lo siento, es que lo hice porque tengo planeado cambiar un poco el concepto de vampiro que todo el mundo tiene, así que solo espera, que se vendrán grandes sorpresas. Lo del enlace que me diste, pues no salió, porque esta página censura los links y cosas así.

**emi-chan(emily****kawaii-neecha!):**Gracias por el review hermanita, y no, no te preocupes, no pienso asesinarte. Me alegro haberte convertido al Lavenismo, después de todo eso es parte de mi trabajo xD.

**Ichi****-****Ichi**: Gracias por tu review y qué bueno que te viciaras con el fic (espero no decepcionarte). Lo de la buena redacción y sin faltas de ortografía, pues lo considero obligatorio, pues si se escribe mal se falta el respeto al lector. Perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar.

**Seiko ****Matsuzawa**: Gracias por tu review Seiko y por volverme una de tus autoras favoritas, me siento halagada ante tal elogio. Qué bueno que te gustase el capi anterior y ojala no te haya decepcionado este.

**fabiDazs:**Gracias por tu review. Parece que a todos les gusto esa parte en que Allen casi mata a Lavi. Has sido la única que se dio cuenta de lo de Lenalee chop. Espero que este capi te haya gustado xD

**xXx_HYDEIST_xXx:**Gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes, que demás termino este fic.

**himekoch**: Gracias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo.

También le quería dar las gracias a toda la gente que lo leyó.

Recuerden: Su review es mi sueldo TWT (agita una lata)

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ~


	4. Manos frias

N/A: ¡Holas! Les traigo un nuevo capi de este fic. Espero que les guste porque, de todas formas, este fic es para ustedes. Siento si demore mucho. Los agradecimientos irán más abajo.

Sin explayarme más… ¡El 4º capítulo!

**Disclaimer**: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino.

**Extensión:** En la primera versión: 3352 palabras. Luego de la edición quedó en 3698 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Universo Alternativo. Vampiros. Shonen ai en el transcurso del fic.

**Resumen ****del ****capítulo:** Afrontarse a la nueva realidad que se extendía frente a sus ojos no era nada de fácil. No por lo menos para él.

* * *

_**Atracción Sanguínea**_

_**04. Manos frías**_

— Lavi, nos podremos llevar a Allen mañana a casa, ¿no es genial?— resonó de pronto la voz de Lenalee, sacándolo del estado de alienación en el que se encontraba. Apenas ella hubo abierto la puerta, se quedó clavada en el umbral, sin poder creer lo que veía.

La boca de Lavi, que ya exhibía sus colmillos de vampiro, estaba a escasos milímetros de la boca ligeramente abierta de Allen, a un paso de dejarlo sin sangre.

— ¿Le- Lenalee?— murmuró Lavi, pasmado, mientras sus dientes rozaban suavemente los labios de su Presa.

En un segundo, antes de que Lenalee o Lavi reaccionasen, Allen abrió un poco los ojos y vio a su Cazador sobre él.

Lavi, apenas advirtió que su Presa abría lentamente los ojos, comenzó a esperar lo peor y sin saber cómo reaccionar ni que excusa inventar, se quedó paralizado encima de él. Por su parte, Allen pudo distinguir, a duras penas, una sombra sobre él. ¿Qué era? No tenía idea, pues sus ojos no querían salir de ese estado de duermevela en el que se encontraban por lo que, aún inducido por el sueño y el cansancio que lo acosaba, se giró hacia un lado sin reaccionar ante lo peligroso de la situación.

— Déjenme dormir— murmuró, entre balbuceos, para continuar durmiendo, dejando a Lavi y Lenalee completamente estupefactos.

— Ven un momento aquí, Lavi— lo llamó su Cazadora, con una urgencia demandante.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

— ¿No estabas borracha?— fue lo primero que Lavi le preguntó apenas salieron de la habitación, ya que verla totalmente sobria era demasiado sospechoso, tomando en cuenta el espectáculo que había dado hace un rato atrás.

La chica, suspirando, decidió responderle, para así poder continuar con lo que ella deseaba comunicarle—. Lavi, por algo llevo más de seiscientos años viviendo como vampira— contestó y agregó, mientras una de sus cejas temblaba—. Todo el trago que me ofreció el General Cross lo tiré a un macetero. Después de todo, él es… cómo decirlo… bastante especial y hay que tener precaución con sus acciones.

— Entonces dejaste que ese tipo nos emborrachará… ¿para qué?— le recriminó, tambaleándose un poco.

— Es que quería ver si cabía la posibilidad de sacar a Allen de aquí. Probablemente, si él hubiese estado sobrio escuchando la conversación que sostuve con el General Cross, se hubiera opuesto a la idea.

— ¿Cómo podría estar en contra? ¡Esto es un basurero!— exclamó, recalcando la última palabra, mientras le daba énfasis con un movimiento (algo confuso) de brazos.

— Supongo que ya lo olvidaste— murmuró la chica, un poco cansada, para proseguir con su explicación—. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuánto te costó adaptarte? Esto no es como una novela rosa de vampiros, en la que la víctima está feliz y desea convertirse en uno de nosotros. ¿Viste como reaccionó Allen cuando se enteró?— Lenalee esperó un poco por la respuesta de su Presa, sin obtener nada más que un silencio sepulcral de su parte, por lo que decidió proseguir—. Aunque Cross sea muy mala persona con él, es una de las pocas conexiones que tiene con el mundo humano. Estoy casi segura que ahora es el momento en el que menos quiere dejar esta casa, porque es una de las pocas cosas que le confirma que él fue (alguna vez) un ser humano, ¿entiendes?

— Pero, aunque no quiera, tendrá que afrontarlo. Todos lo hacemos— murmuró Lavi, recordando el momento en el que él se había convertido en vampiro.

Al principio, también había odiado transformarse en otro ser, pero existía una gran diferencia. Él había perdido a su prometida y a toda su familia antes de convertirse en un no-muerto, a diferencia de Allen, quien aún tenía a sus seres queridos vivos, lo que hacía que la situación fuera mucho más difícil. Cambiando de tema para evitar sacar sus recuerdos a la luz, se atrevió a mascullar, un poco desanimado:

— De todos modos, no creo que quiera ir con nosotros.

— Lo sé— concordó Lenalee, mientras desviaba la mirada—. Pero esto lo hago por ti, Lavi.

El pelirrojo lanzó una mirada de reojo a su interlocutora, para examinar su expresión, cosa que no pudo hacer porque ella, en esos instantes, lo esquivaba con tesón. Resuelto a dejar su postura en claro, se atrevió a expresar con la máxima seriedad que podía mostrar en esos instantes:

— No pienso obligarlo a hacer nada a la fuerza. Sólo quiero que Allen sea feliz. Incluso, si él me llegase a pedir que nunca más lo mordiese, ten por seguro que nunca más lo haría, aunque con ello estuviese en riesgo de convertirme en un Virus.

— Lavi.

— ¿Qué?

— Deberíamos volver a casa— murmuró Lenalee, cambiando de tema y agregó, con una sonrisa un poco forzada—. Si te dejo cerca de Allen, de seguro lo dejarías seco.

El vampiro, sin entender ese cambio drástico de asunto, sólo se limitó a asentir. A pesar de la extraña mudanza de actitud en la mujer, prefirió no hacer preguntas al respecto, pues temía las represalias que pudiese tomar en su contra. Lentamente, volvió a abrir la puerta de la habitación y, en puntillas, fue a buscar sus zapatos que estaban al lado de la cama. Apenas los tomó, se atrevió a lanzarle la última mirada al albino, antes de salir.

— Buenas noches— susurró, mientras cerraba la puerta.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

Esa mañana, Allen despertó sobresaltado gracias a una nueva pesadilla que lo había asediado durante la noche. Un poco asustado, al no recordar como rayos había llegado a su pieza, comenzó a examinarse con apremio, comprobando casi en el acto que aún llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio. De seguro, la noche anterior, alguien debió haberlo llevado a la cama, pero no sabría decir con seguridad de quien podría haberse tratado aunque, a juzgar por los hechos, probablemente había sido uno de los dos vampiros (ya que dudaba que su tutor tuviese ese tipo de gestos con él).

Un poco aliviado ante sus suposiciones, se arrojó nuevamente sobre la cama, recordando que el día de hoy tenía que asistir al colegio. Qué extraño sonaba eso, sobre todo después de la situación casi onírica que había experimentado. Tocándose los dientes, comprobó que esos horrendos colmillos de vampiro aún continuaban en su boca. Lanzando una mirada al reloj que estaba sobre el suelo, se cercioró de la hora: si no se levantaba pronto, llegaría tarde a clases.

Con lentitud, comenzó a quitarse la ropa para darse un baño, ya que apestaba un poco a alcohol y no quería, por nada del mundo, dar señas de alarma a sus (pocos) amigos— mucho menos a su novia— quienes, de seguro, estarían preparados para bombardearlo de preguntas por su ausencia.

Apenas salió de su habitación, pudo ver un fajo de papeles tirados en el suelo. Algo le hacía intuir de que podrían tratar, pero prefirió recogerlos y revisarlos, por si acaso. Sorprendido, al notar que no eran facturas, procedió a leer la nota que estaba sobre ellos.

— Aprendiz idiota, me fui a otra misión. Cuida la casa. Dentro del fajo de papeles hay algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a sobrellevar tu nueva naturaleza de vampiro. Marian Cross— leyó, aumentando el tono de sorpresa a cada nueva palabra. ¡¿Su maestro había escrito eso? ¡Imposible! ¡De seguro era un impostor! Rápidamente abrió el atado de papeles y los revisó con apremio, decepcionándose casi al instante—. Lo sabía. Mi maestro no podía haberse vuelto tan bueno de la noche a la mañana. Sabía que eran facturas— concluyó, mientras veía como ese fajo de papeles eran, nada más ni nada menos, nuevas deudas a pagar.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

— ¡Allen!— gritó Lou fa, corriendo en dirección a su novio, quien entraba (en esos instantes) a la sala de clases— ¡Estaba preocupada!— le comunicó, mientras se ponía a llorar.

— Lo siento, Lou fa— se disculpó el chico, abrazándola para compensar un poco su ausencia durante esos dos días.

Siendo sincero, se había imaginado a Lou fa haciendo algo así, pues llevaba dos días sin dar ninguna señal de vida, por lo que trataba de confortarla y fingir que se sentía culpable aunque, no sabía bien porqué, en esta ocasión no pensaba que el asunto fuese tan importante y grave como para hacer tal alboroto.

No se había muerto, al fin y al cabo.

Lou fa, un poco más aliviada al ver a su novio sano y salvo, decidió exponer todas esas conjeturas que su mente había tejido, entre dolores de estómago y sudor de manos, soltándolas de sopetón:

— Pensé que tu maestro te había mandado apostar y que, por ganar, te habían golpeado, dejándote en estado de coma. Incluso llegué a pensar que te debatías entre la vida y la muerte en el hospital— concluyó, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

— Lou fa…— murmuró Allen, mientras una pequeña gotita caía sobre su cabeza. Se había equivocado. Lou fa podía ponerse aún más paranoica de lo que había supuesto—. No te preocupes, que no pasó nada de eso.

— Si vuelves hacer llorar a mi hermanita, la pasarás muy mal, Walker— le advirtió Ri kei, apareciendo de la nada en escena y cruzándole un brazo en su cuello, a modo de amenaza.

— No te preocupes. Lo último que querría es hacerle algo malo a Lou fa— respondió el aludido, sin sentir en absoluto lo que decía. Cada palabra que salía de su boca era como un componente más de una aburrida poesía memorizada a la fuerza, cosa que no terminaba de encajar dentro de sí mismo y del contexto de la situación. Si tuviese que definir ese sentimiento— deslavado y casi automático— en una sola palabra, sería esta: vacío.

— Y, ¿qué te pasó?— preguntó su novia, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, mientras lo examinaba con la mirada.

— Yo…— murmuró Allen, pensando en alguna buena excusa que dar. Por un momento se le cruzó por su mente decirle a su novia la verdad: "ayer, cuando regresaba a casa, me topé con dos vampiros. Uno de ellos me mordió el cuello y ahora debo permanecer para siempre a su lado, pues se volvió adicto a mi sangre". ¡No! Sonaba demasiado estúpido, que hasta le daban ganas de reírse de sí mismo por haber pensado en ello—. Me enfermé del estómago y no recordaba donde deje el celular, por lo que no pude avisarte— se excusó, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

— ¿En serio? ¿Pero ya no te duele?— insistió Lou fa, mientras le tomaba ambas manos.

Allen se limitó a negar con la cabeza, porque le sabía mal decir tantas mentiras a diestra y siniestra, sobre todo si iban dirigidas a ella. Notando como la vista de la chica estaba clavada en él, decidió preguntar el porqué de tanta insistencia—. ¿Pasa algo?

— Estás muy frío, Allen— murmuró en respuesta, escudriñando a su novio para ver si podía notar en él alguna reacción sospechosa. Al no poder leer nada en su expresión de póker, decidió hacerle notar ese pensamiento algo vago y tétrico que pasó fugazmente por su cerebro—. Pareciera como…

—… si estuviera muerto— concluyó el chico, en un susurro casi inaudible, siendo interrumpido por el timbre de entrada, el cual le dio la excusa perfecta para cambiar el tema drásticamente sin que se viese sospechoso—. Voy a ir a mi asiento, Lou fa. De ahí hablamos.

La muchacha se limitó a mirar la figura de su novio alejarse, teñida casi de una melancolía tangible. No sabía por qué, pero Allen estaba raro. Ya no era tan cariñoso como hace unos días atrás y, ahora que analizaba más acuciosa su conducta, se estaba comportando igual que la primera vez que se habían visto, como si tratase de conservar las distancias entre ellos dos, cosa que ahora no tendría sentido.

Por alguna razón, el día de hoy no sólo las manos de Allen se sentían frías.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

Walker se encontraba sentado en la azotea del colegio, con los ojos clavados en las baldosas del suelo, sin siquiera pestañear. Apenas terminadas las clases de la mañana, había dejado lo más rápidamente posible el salón y corriendo— a una velocidad que jamás hubiese podido alcanzar siendo un ser humano— llegó a la azotea. Siempre le había gustado ese lugar para estar solo, pues era lo suficientemente cómodo y silencio para poder relajarse y descansar del bullicio que, a veces, no dejaba ni siquiera escuchar sus pensamientos.

Volvió a acomodarse bajo el pequeño techo, tratando de evitar la luz solar para no dañarse con ella ya que, irresponsablemente, no había tomado las precauciones necesarias que cualquier vampiro (con más de una neurona borracha nadando por ahí) hubiese tomado. No es que fuese suicida ni mucho menos, pero aún le costaba aceptar que ya no era humano y andar trayendo encima cosas que lo resguardasen del sol, significaba afirmar y aceptar completamente su estado de cadáver viviente, cosa que en esos momentos era incapaz de hacer.

De todos modos, el asunto del sol era el que tenía menos relevancia dentro de sus preocupaciones: la indiferencia con la que trataba a Lou fa y a los demás era mucho más importante. No sabía por qué, pero no quería estar cerca de ellos, por lo que trataba de evitarlos, casi con desesperación. Sabía muy bien que había preocupado muchísimo a su novia, pero desde que— el día de hoy— la había visto, se sentía vacio: era como si, desde su corazón, hubiesen arrancado algo muy importante para él. No podía negar que tenía afecto por ella pero, desde hoy, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo con él, pues no sentía el mismo amor que antes profesaba por ella.

Sin previo aviso, sus entrañas comenzaron a rugir incontrolablemente, provocando que lanzase, ante ello, un suspiro de fatiga. Gracias a los gruñidos de sus tripas, recién recordaba que, como vampiro sin Presa, tenía que comer lo que veinte hombres ingerían juntos. Aún así, aguantaría hasta que llegase a su casa, pues no tenía muchas ganas de toparse con nadie y, bajar a buscar comida, conllevaba ese riesgo.

Sin nada más que hacer, atrajo las piernas a su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir un rato. Tratando de animarse, intentó creer que ese asunto de ser vampiro era una pesadilla y que, si se quedaba dormido, de seguro despertaría en la normal realidad en la que había vivido durante toda su vida.

— ¡Allen, con qué estabas aquí!— exclamó Lou fa, viendo a su novio salir del estado de duermevela al que recién se estaba sumergiendo—. Te estuve buscando por todas partes.

— ¿En serio?— murmuró este, mientras se enjugaba los ojos y agregó con curiosidad, al ver la enorme bolsa de papel, llena de comida, que cargaba la chica—. Y, ¿para qué?

— Para que almorcemos juntos— contestó con simpleza, sentándose a su lado. Casi en el acto, comenzó a buscar algo dentro de la bolsa hasta que, triunfante, sacó un envase de plástico que contenía muchos dangos deformes en su interior. Un poco apenada, se los acercó a Allen.

— ¿Y esto?

— Son dangos. Como aquí valen muy caro, pensé en prepararte algunos, ya que te gustan tanto. Aún así, no me quedaron muy parecidos— concluyó, con un semblante un poco desanimado.

Walker, anonadado ante el gesto de su novia, se limitó a abrir el pequeño envase de plástico y— embelesado— se llevó un dango a la boca. Sabían igual a los que se compraban en las tiendas. No, saboreándolos, se dio cuenta de que Lou fa les había dado un toque distinto: a pesar de su forma informe, estaban deliciosos.

— Gracias Lou fa. Te quedaron exquisitos— murmuró, mientras seguía masticando el dango que tenía en la boca.

Se sentía mal por no corresponder a las acciones que su novia hacia por él todo el tiempo. La había dejado preocupada durante dos días y ella, como si su actitud fuera digna de recompensa, le había preparado su botana favorita. Aún así, continuaba sin poder sentir lo mismo por ella, cosa que ya lo estaba fastidiando.

— ¡Qué bueno!— exclamó su compañera, mientras ponía la bolsa sobre sus piernas—. De todos modos compré otras cosas, porque siempre tienes hambre. Mira, también traje…

De pronto, fue interrumpida por Allen quien, sorpresivamente, la abrazó con vehemencia, como si de ello dependiese su vida.

— Allen, ¿paso algo… durante los días que faltaste?— le preguntó un poco insegura, ya que se había dado cuenta que el albino no actuaba con normalidad. Sin esperar a que su novio dijese algo, correspondió el abrazo, mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro del muchacho.

— Yo…— murmuró Allen, a duras penas, sin poder continuar, ya que su garganta no se lo permitía. La voz se le quebró de golpe, mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse por sus mejillas—. Lo siento, Lou fa— expresó, estrechándola más fuerte conforme las lágrimas seguían derramándose, impidiéndole respirar con tranquilidad.

— No importa, Allen— lo confortó y agregó, riendo nerviosamente—. Me estas apretando mucho.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!— exclamó, separándose rápidamente de ella. Se le había olvidado que, como vampiro, su fuerza también se volvía monstruosa y difícil de controlar. Apenas se apartó, se enjugo las lágrimas del rostro, para que ella no lo viese en ese estado tan lamentable. Ya la había preocupado lo suficiente como para continuar así.

— Allen, si no me lo quieres decir ahora, no importa— murmuró Lou fa, mientras le alcanzaba un jugo en caja sin mirarlo a la cara. Hubiese querido hablar sobre el tema que lo aquejaba más en profundidad, pero era incapaz de hacerlo, ya que aquel repentino "lo siento" le había provocado mucha inseguridad. ¿Por qué Allen se estaba disculpando?—. Recuerda que, cuando me necesites, estaré ahí para ti.

Allen se limitó a agradecerle con un leve gimoteo esperando, dentro de sí, que aquel vacio desapareciera lo antes posible. No soportaba estar tan insensible sin un motivo que pudiese identificar aunque, lo que más odiaba de todo era que, inconscientemente, estaba preocupando a la persona que más quería en el mundo (o por lo menos la que más creía querer).

Ya ni siquiera podía asegurarlo con certeza.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

— Lavi, deberías ir a buscarlo— le dijo Lenalee, mientras trataba de levantarlo de la cama, con inútiles resultados.

El vampiro, desde hace varias semanas atrás, se rehusaba por completo a ver a su Presa, cosa que la vampira oriental no entendía. Por lo mismo lo instaba, cada vez con más apremio, a ir en busca del neófito.

— ¡Ya te dije que no, Lenalee!— se negó, respirando a duras penas. Cada vez le costaba más controlar su instinto, pero no pensaba ceder ante él, bajo ningún concepto.

— ¡Te vas a convertir en un Virus si sigues más tiempo sin estar cerca de tu Presa! ¡Tienes que beber pronto su sangre!— le advirtió, mientras su semblante se entristecía—. ¡No quiero que te pase eso! ¡No quiero que sufras!

— Tú no entiendes, Lenalee— murmuró, volteándose hacía el otro lado y respirando casi a rastras—. No quiero forzarlo.

— Esto no se trata de forzar, Lavi— puntualizó, mientras su Presa era consumida por la sed. Ya no quedaba mucho tiempo—. Si tú no vas a beber de su sangre, él no vendrá. Lo único que tienes que hacer es reclamar tu derecho, Lavi.

Al ver como el menor seguía ignorándola, se dio cuenta que esa conversación estaba perdida, por lo que decidió no decir ni sumar nada más y, resuelta, se levantó del asiento, ignorando lo que su Presa le decía entre balbuceos tinturados de fiebre. Por su parte Lavi, cada vez menos consciente de sí mismo, continuó respirando entrecortadamente, mientras enterraba sus uñas en el colchón para olvidar por algunos instantes el delirio del que lo aquejaba la sed.

— Tú no lo entiendes, Lenalee— murmuró para sí, mientras contemplaba el cielo de la habitación—. Si lo fuerzo, Allen nunca me lo perdonaría. En cambio, si espero un poco, sólo un poco más… puede que Allen (al fin) se dé cuenta que es mío…

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

Los días, después de aquel almuerzo, transcurrieron lentamente, mientras el otoño comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en la ciudad de una manera casi imperceptible, pues el sol aún no daba la tregua necesaria para que los vampiros vagasen a pleno día por las calles de la ciudad.

Allen, a esa hora, regresaba del colegio con aire decaído, debido a las preocupaciones que lo aquejaban: desde que se había convertido en vampiro, hace un mes atrás (más o menos), había tenido que arreglárselas solo, ya que ni Lavi ni Lenalee ni, mucho menos, su maestro, habían dado señales de vida para poder preguntarles sus dudas en torno a su nueva naturaleza. Para evitar problemas con los rayos solares, había pagado una licencia falsa que lo imposibilitaba para hacer Educación Física, además de las ya conocidas precauciones que debía poner en marcha al salir a las calles, sin contar la perplejidad que le producía el hecho de no entender el porqué Lavi sólo había bebido una vez de su sangre, tomando en cuenta que— supuestamente— era adicto a ella.

Sin embargo, lo que lo mantenía más en vilo era el asunto de Lou fa: a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, en vez de mejorar, su relación había ido empeorando cada vez más y más. Ya no sentía aquel amor de antaño por ella, el cual había disminuido estrepitosamente, como si aquella llama se hubiese convertido en escasas cenizas ardientes. Aún así, para no dañarla, había sido incapaz de decirle a su novia el cambio de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Tenía por sabido que la chica podía notar a la perfección que él estaba actuando extraño, pero no le preguntaba nada, limitándose a recibirlo y tratarlo con el mejor ánimo posible, como si todo continuase siendo un azucarado cuento de hadas.

Apenas vio el portón de la desvencijada casa en la que vivía, sacó las llaves enseguida y, sin perder más tiempo, la introdujo por la cerradura. El viejo portón lanzó un chillido estridente y, apenas abierto, Allen pudo notar que una figura— dentro del jardín— lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó anonadado, ya que no se había esperado encontrar a esa persona en su casa el día de hoy.

— Vine a buscarte. Te necesito— le contestó, mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

Fin Capítulo 04. Manos frías

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

N/A: Holis~ Holis~ ¿Les ha gustado el capi? Espero que sí. Perdón por la tardanza, pero me había bloqueado por razones personales, así que recién hoy pude terminar este capítulo. Bien, creo que eso es.

Ahora los agradecimientos a:

**Seiko ****Matsuzawa****:**Gracias por tu review Seiko-chan. Sí, a Allen siempre lo ponen por debilidad al alcohol: de seguro debe ser por la carita de inocencia que siempre exhibe. Lo de Cross burlándose de Allen, supongo que es su misión porque si no fuera así, ¿cómo nos enterneceríamos aún más del pasado de Allen? No sé porque, pero a casi todas las chicas que les gusta Lavi, tiene también debilidad por Allen, ¿por qué será? Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Bye y cuídate.

**maria:**Gracias por tu review. Qué bueno que te deje en suspenso, pues me habían dicho que a mis historias, tanto los fics como originales, les faltaba eso. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Disculpa si te respondo muy tarde: como no tienes una cuenta en Fanfiction no había podido hacerlo, pero me estuve pensando tu proposición para hacer un fic "largo" Cross/Allen. Siendo sincera, esa pareja no me gusta mucho (espero que no te ofendas) porque la encuentro un poco pedófila. De todos modos, creo que sí podría hacer un fic de esos dos, pero a lo más de tres capítulos. De todos modos, si quieres que te haga el fic, dime si quieres que se ambiente en el Universo de DGray-man o en uno alterno o cualquier otra cosa que quieras que aparezca en él. Si me quieres pedir más cosas en el fic, déjame tu msn, pero escríbelo con los caracteres separados por un espacio: e j e m p l o h o t m a i l . c om , por qué si no lo haces así, esta página te lo censura.

**Danyeda ****Goofy ****Panterita**: Gracias por tu review. ¿De verdad te gustó ver a Lenalee borracha? Estoy segura de que si te fueras a juerga con ella, aunque no soportaras el alcohol, igual te obligaría a beber. Con respecto a lo que Lavi es la Presa de Lenalee, ¿qué significa la palabra befos? Es que en mi país no se usa y no sé que puede significar. Gracias por lo de la forma de escribir, aunque encuentro un poco raro que la encuentres graciosa: siempre pensé que escribía más cosas dramáticas que graciosas. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y cuídate mucho.

**yuki-souma:**Gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado al reacción de Allen.

**Ichi****-****Ichi****:**Gracias por tu review y perdón si demore mucho en actualizarlo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**deskdraik:**Gracias por tu review, Kiromi-chan. Lo de Kanda como Presa de Allen ni siquiera me lo había planteado, así que no te preocupes. Por lo de los indicios Yuullen, tampoco habrá (a indicios Yuullen me refiero a cosas como besos om cosas por esos derroteros). Hohoho, te apoyo en lo de Zero: era el mejor vampiro de toda esa serie (tan sexi, además ser albino, maldita Yuuki, lo tenía en bandeja y lo dejo abandonado por el puto Kaname). Lo del dou: me cortaron el net hace tiempo y no he tenido dinero para ir a un ciber *con suerte puedo bolsear un poco de net en las bibliotecas*. Espero que te cuides mucho.

**PolidL-Chan:**Gracias por tu review Poli-chan. Ya me imagino si Lavi de DGray-man tuviese la personalidad que tiene en el fic del Lavi bárbaro: de seguro lo amarías más. Siento si puse que Lavi era la Presa de Lenalee, sé que la odias, pero te prometo que con lo que pasará más adelante serás muy feliz. Por lo del cómo llamarme, prefiero que me digas Nana-chan, aunque sea mayor que tú. ¿De verdad me vas a dedicar un fic? ¡Dios! ¡¿De verdad? Nunca nadie me había dedicado fics. Estoy muy emocionada, así que lo estaré esperando con ansias. Cuídate mucho.

**emi-chan:**Gracias por tu review. Por un momento pensé que eras una de mis neechans dejándome review. Ten por seguro que la continuaré y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Nunca había visto que al Yuullen también le dijesen Kallen. Parece que estamos igual, porque también he estado buscando algún fic en el que Allen sea el seme y Lavi el uke o un dou así, pero nunca lo he encontrado. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic.

**bakaty-chan**: Gracias por tu review y gracias por darme libertad creativa. ¡Dios! Me reí mucho con tu imaginación pero no te culpes, después de todo, al ser yaoistas es normal que nos volvamos pervertidas. Cuídate mucho.

También quería agradecer a toda la gente que sigue este fic.

Y recuerden. ¡Su review es mi sueldo! (agita una lata)

Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente… bye~


	5. Callejon

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Siento la demora, pero aquí ya está el quinto capítulo de esta historia. Siento si el fic se me fue un poco de las manos (de hecho— en un principio— tenía planeado los hechos de una forma distinta) cosa por la que pido disculpas. Traté que este capítulo me quedara más más entretenido. Una y mil gracias a toda la gente que apoya este fic (en serio que es bastante, comparado con mis otras historias). Muchas gracias gente linda.

Mi año escolar empezó, así desde ahora me demoraré más en actualizar, así que pido disculpas de antemano. Pueden hacer muñecos vudú de todos mis profesores por mí y estaré enormemente agradecida.

Sin explayarme más: ¡el quinto capítulo!

**Disclaimer**: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino.

**Extensión:** En la primera versión: 2232 palabras. Luego de la edición quedó en 2940 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Universo Alternativo. Vampiros. Shonen ai en el transcurso del fic.

* * *

_**Atracción Sanguínea**_

_**05. Callejón**_

Apenas vio el portón de la desvencijada casa en la que vivía, sacó las llaves enseguida y, sin perder más tiempo, la introdujo por la cerradura. El viejo portón lanzó un chillido estridente y, apenas abierto, Allen pudo notar que una figura— dentro del jardín— lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó anonadado, ya que no se había esperado encontrar a esa persona en su casa el día de hoy.

— Vine a buscarte. Te necesito— le contestó, mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

— ¡¿Eh?— gritó Allen, completamente confundido y agregó, tratando de comprender—. Podrías explicarte mejor, Lenalee.

— No hay tiempo que perder, Allen— respondió la chica que, a comparación de la ocasión anterior, mostraba un claro desaliño en su presentación personal, como si hubiese escogido cualquier prenda al azar, sin contar además con que llevaba el cabello suelto y desordenado, como si no se hubiese mirado al espejo antes de salir de casa. Ante la cara de estupefacción de Walker, la vampira decidió quitarle importancia al asunto—. No te preocupes por esto. Salí apresurada de casa, eso es todo.

Si esta hubiese sido la primera vez que la hubiese visto, quizá habría creído la excusa que le daba pero, el tono nervioso— y un poco desesperado— que se le escapó entre líneas no pasó inadvertido para Allen. Era un hecho que los vampiros continuaban sin simpatizarle mucho pero, un ser ¿vivo? no, esa no era la expresión correcta. Una criatura quizá sonaría mejor. No, eso tampoco se escuchaba bien. Por ahora no se le ocurría el cómo denominar a los vampiros, pero tenía una sola cosa en claro: no podía ignorar sin más a alguien que estuviera sufriendo.

Interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones, Lenalee le aconsejó que lo mejor sería que llevase algo consigo para protegerse del sol, por si se quedaba a dormir en su apartamento, cosa que el muchacho hizo sin chistar. Por lo visto, había ocurrido algo lo suficientemente grave como para que la vampira lo llevara al apartamento que compartía con Lavi sin anteponer la excusa de que "debería irse a vivir con ellos para que la relación entre él y Lavi no se complicase" o para que "no continuara viviendo en esa pocilga, ya que corría el riesgo de enfermar gracias a la insalubridad del lugar". Era demasiado obvio que, ante esas razones él no tenía nada que hacer u objetar pero, realmente, no quería dejar esa casona.

No ahora, por lo menos.

— ¿Ya estás listo, Allen?— le preguntó la chica, a lo que el albino solo se limitó a asentir en respuesta, señal que ella consideró suficiente para poder continuar con su plan—. Apenas salgamos de aquí, nos iremos corriendo sin detenernos. Si me sigues, es imposible que te pierdas.

— ¡¿Corriendo?— preguntó abrumado, recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza por parte de su interlocutora.

Por un momento la idea se presentó como una secuencia de palabras ridículamente cohesionadas hasta que lo recordó: él ya no era humano por lo que, ir de un extremo de la ciudad al otro corriendo sería mucho mejor que hacerlo en un automóvil. Sin embargo, no podía pensar que había varios fallos en ese plan tan simple.

— Lo siento pero, ¿no nos van a descubrir así?

— Eso no es importante ahora, Allen. Si te preocupa que no nos vean, haremos algo muy sencillo: iremos saltando de techo en techo, lo más rápido que podamos, para que los transeúntes crean lo que ven sólo es parte de su imaginación.

— ¡Wo! ¡Como en las películas!— la interrumpió de golpe, mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo saltando, a una velocidad considerable, como si pudiera volar sobre toda la ciudad.

— Creo que eso no es lo más importante en este minuto— murmuró Lenalee atónita, ante el cambio de actitud repentina del chico, para luego recuperar el aplomo—. Por ahora, lo mejor será darnos prisa— lo apremio, tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo.

Sin siquiera advertirle con alguna señal saltó, jalándolo sin consideración en un largo salto hacia el cielo. Con una habilidad sorprendente ambos saltaron sobre techo de la casona, para darse el impulso necesario, provocando que una gran parte del tejado cayera con estrepito al suelo.

— ¡Mi casa!— fue lo único que alcanzó a gritar antes de que Lenalee lo tironease, sin soltarlo de la mano, para que no se desviase del camino.

Allen, casi en un punto de terror absoluto, podía imaginarse a su maestro llegando de improviso y topándose ese desastre. Seguramente lanzaría una de esas sonrisas confiadas que tanto lo molestaba antes de darle el fuerte castigo que se merecería por cualquier cosa, según el mismo Cross, menos que por el tejado roto.

Al pensar en eso, no pudo evitar temblar de miedo.

— ¡No te preocupes, Allen! ¡Después te ayudaremos a arreglarla!— exclamó su acompañante para tratar de tranquilizarlo, mientras aterrizaban en otro techo y volvían a impulsarse para seguir adelante.

Al percatarse del nosotros que había empleado la vampira en la conversación, no pudo evitar preguntarse mentalmente en donde podría encontrarse Lavi, pues se le hacía muy extraño— por no decir sospechoso— que él no estuviera presente en esos momentos, tomando en cuenta todo lo que le habían explicado de la relación Cazador-Presa.

Hubiese querido preguntar algo así como "¿dónde está Lavi?" pero algo en su interior— su intuición quizá— le recomendaba abiertamente no hacerlo. En vez de ello, hizo una pregunta mucho más fútil:

— ¡¿No nos van a descubrir si seguimos gritando así, Lenalee?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Hice una burbuja de aire alrededor de nosotros que impide que nuestras voces se escuchen en el exterior!— explicó, mientras le soltaba la mano ya que, al parecer, Allen se había acostumbrado al ritmo que llevaban.

— ¡¿Cómo rayos puedes hacer burbujas de aire?— consultó, con un tinte de emoción embargando sus palabras—. ¡¿Todos los vampiros pueden hacerlo?

— ¡Después te explicaré bien, Allen! ¡Ahora no es el momento!— le reprochó, mientras pisaban la azotea de un edificio para luego continuar su camino hacia el apartamento de los vampiros.

Mientras estaban en ello, la noche había aprovechado para ceñirse sobre toda la ciudad, provocando que todo el alumbrado público comenzara a funcionar, convirtiendo a la gran ciudad en un enorme mar de luciérnagas. Pequeños puntillos luminosos se movían de acá para allá, cual corrientes oceánicas, cosa que obnubiló a neófito, pues nunca había podido tener tal vista panorámica de la ciudad. Continuó saltando, mientras contemplaba deslumbrado esa imagen hasta que recordó que se dirigían con suma urgencia al apartamento de los vampiros. Sería genial si las circunstancias recientes no lo obligasen a apartar la mirada, pero ya habría tiempo de disfrutar de ese espectáculo, algún día.

Dio tres saltos más e hizo un cambio de ruta siguiendo a Lenalee, al parecer. Allen volvió la vista al frente, para ver en qué dirección se dirigía su guía pero, para su horror, ya no estaba en el lugar en el que debería encontrase. Con el nerviosismo carcomiéndole las entrañas, comenzó a mirar a todos lados, impaciente, pero no había nada: Lenalee mágicamente había sido tragada por alguna nube, tal y como al teniente Bello le ocurrió(1) alguna vez, pues no había ni rastro de ella.

Deteniéndose de golpe, decidió parar en la azotea del edificio más cercano para pensar mejor en alguna posible solución o, en su defecto, lograr evitar perderse más. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fueron las películas sobre vampiros que estaban tan de moda. Tal vez podría usar algo de ellas para encontrar a Lenalee. Estaba consciente de que probablemente no funcionaria, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo: fue ahí cuando comenzó a olisquear el aire, tratando de encontrar el olor de Lenalee impregnado en él pero, después de un rato de hacerlo sin buenos resultados, decidió examinar visualmente toda la ciudad desde ahí arriba.

— Las películas de vampiros son un asco— murmuró molesto—. Son una sarta de mentiras.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

— Allen, ya llegamos— murmuró Lenalee, apenas hubo descendido sobre la terraza del edificio en el que vivía. Al darse cuenta de que Allen no respondía, se dio media vuelta y descubrió, para su infortunio, que el albino no estaba.

Comenzó a olisquear el aire para poder detectarlo, pero no había ni rastro de su aroma. Al parecer, ya se habían separado desde hace un buen rato. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para no darse cuenta? ¿Qué haría ahora?, se preguntó, esperando que la solución llegase a su mente, cosa que obviamente no sucedió. Hubiese querido que la situación no fuese tan crítica, para así poder pensar en alguna forma confiable de encontrar al neófito pero, lo fundamental en estos momentos, era rogar para que Lavi no hubiese perdido ya la razón. Ya que había llegado hasta ahí, sería preferible cerciorarse del estado de su Presa y, después, salir en busca de Allen.

Sí, eso era lo mejor en este caso.

Bajó las escaleras con diligencia, una tras otra, sin vacilar (no podía darse ese lujo en estas circunstancias, de todas formas). Apenas llegó a la puerta del apartamento en el que vivían, comenzó a buscar las llaves, con el nerviosismo tocándole cada fibra de sus dedos. El simple hecho de recordar el estado en el que había dejado a Lavi era más que suficiente para llevarla a un estado alarmantemente creciente: una cosa era que se preocupase por el estado emocional de su Presa y otra era llegar al extremo exagerado de dejarse consumir por la locura, gracias a la abstinencia que llevaba por tanto tiempo.

¡Era demasiado inconsciente!

Apenas encontró las llaves, abrió la puerta y se dirigió rauda a la habitación en la que Lavi se encontraba, rogando en su interior que no hubiese perdido la batalla contra su deseo de sangre. Apenas puso un pie adentro, quedó paralizada, pues no se esperaba la sorpresa que le había estado aguardando: Lavi, al igual que a Allen, le había dado la gana de desaparecer, pues su cama estaba completamente vacía aunque, debido a los sucesos recientes, tal vez se trataba de algo peor: aunque no lo quisiese aceptar, Lavi quizá había perdido su batalla contra el deseo de sangre.

Si las cosas estaban así, tenía que encontrarlo y ocultarlo cuanto antes porque, si no lo hacía, lo matarían sin duda alguna.

— ¡Eres un tonto, Lavi!— gritó, mientras se deslizaba una lágrima por su mejilla.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

Allen, después de que tratara de encontrar a su acompañante sin buenos resultados, decidió bajar de la azotea. Aún no estaba seguro de a dónde dirigirse para poder encontrarla, pero quedarse ahí arriba no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda. Abordando el ascensor, para no provocar sospechas, descendió piso por piso, tratando de pensar en alguna forma de buscarla, cosa que tampoco sirvió de mucho.

Debí haberles pedido a cualquiera de los dos su número de celular(2), pensó, chasqueando la lengua.

Apenas llegó al primer piso, salió del edificio, sin tener un rumbo fijo en particular al cual dirigirse. Mientras se abría paso entre el gentío, divagaba en lo que le había ocurrido hace semanas atrás. Pudo recordar que, la vez que Lenalee y Lavi lo habían llevado de vuelta a su casa, lo habían hecho en autobús pero, por el asunto de su nuevo estado de cadáver viviente, se había dedicado a hacer preguntas en vez de fijarse en la trayectoria, por lo que no recordaba que bus tomar para llegar ni, mucho menos, el cómo llegar por su cuenta. Conociéndose, lo más probable era que se perdiese en el camino hacia ese apartamento, por lo que lo único que se alzaba como una buena opción era regresar a su casa: si Lenalee lo necesitaba con tanta urgencia, regresaría a esa casona a buscarlo.

Sus pies continuaron avanzando a paso lento mientras que, contradictoriamente, su pulso se comenzaba a acelerar. Parecía como si estuviese corriendo una carrera de cien metros planos cosa bastante extraña pues, desde que se había transformado en un vampiro, nunca se había agitado de esa manera.

Continuó caminado, sin fijarse ni en el camino que estaba tomando ni en las personas que transitaban a su lado, dejando que sus pies lo guiasen, confiando en ellos como si tuviesen la capacidad de pensar por sí mismos. Cuando decidió volver— si es que lo había decidido por cuenta propia, claro está— se halló sentado en un vagón del metro. Un poco desconcertado, se limitó a mirar por la ventanilla, mientras intentaba reaccionar y volver en sí cuanto antes ya que, el no recordar para nada cuando había entrado al metro, lo comenzaba a preocupar porque, ni siquiera mirándolo desde un punto de vista torcido, esa acción podía ser normal.

Su corazón, a pesar de que se encontraba sentado, seguía aumentando sus pulsaciones.

Cuando el vagón se detuvo en una de las estaciones, Allen comenzó a buscar el nombre de la estación, para enterarse del lugar en el que se encontraba. Apenas lo comprobó, se dio cuenta de que había tomado en dirección equivocada. Su casa quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad. Dándose cuenta de su error, intentó pararse para bajarse cuanto antes y cambiar de andén, pero no pudo.

Algo en su interior, quizá alguna especie de premonición o impulso, le decía que hiciera lo contrario.

Unas tres estaciones después, se levantó de un salto y abandonó el vagón apresuradamente para encontrarse, cinco minutos después, fuera de esa estación de metro. Caminó y caminó, sin rumbo predestinado, hasta que dio a un callejón en penumbra. Fijando su vista en la estrecha callejuela, trató identificar alguna cosa que fuera lo suficientemente importante como para haberlo atraído hasta ahí, cosa que al principio no pudo hacer. Sin embargo, mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada, se encontró con una sombra sentada en el suelo, la cual podía notar que respiraba con cierta dificultad.

Mientras más se acercaba a ese bulto desvalido, más se apaciguaba el pulso que, hasta hace poco rato atrás, latía desbocado en su pecho. Continuó avanzando, paso a paso casi con serenidad, casi con su pulso mortalmente detenido. La sombra, esa figura humanoide apostada en el callejón giró su cabeza y, al advertir su presencia, pareció alarmarse.

— ¡No te acerques!— le ordenó, desde las profundidades de la oscuridad. No pudo evitar detenerse ante la orden, pues el tono de voz que la sombra humanoide había empleado sonaba espeluznantemente familiar aunque, lo más certero sería decir que, era aterradoramente idéntica a la voz de Lavi, su Cazador.

Era imposible que olvidara su voz, por lo que estaba seguro de ello.

— ¿Por qué?— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar en esas circunstancias.

A pesar de que no podía ver bien el rostro de Lavi se notaba con demasiada simplicidad, gracias a su respiración lastimera y entrecortada, que no se encontraba en perfectas condiciones: lo único que se le ocurría hacer, en estos momentos, era llevarlo cuanto antes donde Lenalee, pues ella se erguía como la única capaz de saber lo que podría padecer Lavi y, lo que era aún más importante, conocer alguna cura a su mal.

— No… quiero morderte…a la… fuerza— balbuceó apenas, tratando de explicarse—. Se suponía que yo no… ten… dría… que… estar aquí… pero,… p-por… lo visto la atracción… es más fuerte… ¿patético, no?

Walker se quedó estupefacto ante sus palabras, las cuales evocaron— casi por arte de magia— pequeñas memorias, fragmentos casi impolutos de recuerdos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza, a la superficie de su cerebro, proyectándose dentro de sí como un antiguo y claroscuro video:

— _¿En serio?— expresó Lavi, con extrañeza, mientras se señalaba a sí mismo—. ¡No me había dado cuenta!— exclamó despreocupado para añadir, con desenfado—. De todos modos, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ya escuchaste a Lenalee, ¿no? Yo sería incapaz de hacerte algo malo. Eres muy importante para mí._

— _Allen, si no me lo quieres decir ahora, no importa— murmuró Lou fa, mientras le alcanzaba un jugo en caja sin mirarlo a la cara—. Recuerda que, cuando me necesites, estaré ahí para ti._

Ahora que pensaba con más detención en ello, a pesar de que— la mayoría del tiempo— le pasaban cosas malas, siempre había alguien a su lado que se preocupaba por él (no, por supuesto que no se refería a Marian Cross) y, sólo ahora, venía a caer en cuenta de ello. Se sentía realmente estúpido por haberse victimizado durante todo ese tiempo y haber preocupado a todas esas personas que lo querían. Aún no digería ni, mucho menos, aceptaba la idea de ser un vampiro, pero si seguía así, seguramente nada mejoraría.

El recuerdo de la primera mordida de Lavi, con todo el dolor que implicó en su momento, aún estaba latente en su memoria, puesto que había sido incapaz de olvidarlo pero, por ahora, prefería hacer caso omiso de su miedo por lo que se acercó a Lavi tratando de no dudar antes de llegar hasta donde se encontraba tendido.

— Muerde— le dijo, mientras se abría un poco la camisa, para dejar su cuello expuesto. Sus manos aún temblaban al imaginarse nuevamente ese dolor, pero resolvió que lo mejor sería aguantar todas esas sensaciones, ya que no podía seguir evitando este proceso.

No podía seguir huyendo de lo que ahora era parte de su nueva naturaleza.

Aún así— por un minuto— se le cruzó por la mente que Lavi se resistiría a la sed pero, sin piedad, su pequeña esperanza fue rota. El pelirrojo incrustó, sediento, sus colmillos en el pálido cuello del adolescente y comenzó a succionar el liquido purpureo desde aquella zona, con la voracidad de un animal mientras Allen, para poder soportar mejor el dolor, se aferraba a la espalda de su Cazador.

Fin Capítulo 05. Callejón

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

_**Aclaraciones**_

(1): En Chile, un refrán que se usaba frecuentemente, por lo menos en mis tiempos de juventud(?), era este: "más perdido que el teniente Bello". Dicho refrán deriva de un hecho verídico que ocurrió hace bastantes décadas en Chile. Cuenta la crónica(?) que un teniente apellidado Bello subió a su avioneta, si no mal me equivoco, y se elevó en ella. Estuvo unos cuantos minutos sobrevolando el terreno hasta que la avioneta se escondió detrás de una nube. Lo misterioso del asunto es que nunca salió de la nube ni tampoco descendió después a tierra. Buscaron restos de la avioneta, por si se hubiese estrellado, pero tampoco encontraron nada. Simplemente desapareció.

(2): Con celular me refiero a los teléfonos móviles.

* * *

N/A: ¿Les gusto el capi? Espero que sí. Siento que me haya quedado un poco corto y que el final del capi haya sido un poco abrupto, pero el terremoto ocurrido recientemente en mi país (27/02/2010) me produjo un bloqueo, así que no se me ocurría otra forma para terminarlo.

Bien, sin nada más que agregar me voy con los agradecimientos a:

**deskdraik:** Gracias por tu review Kiromi-chan. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo. ¡Dios! ¿En serio te paso eso con los dous? Cuanto lo siento (lo digo en serio) es un horror cuando se te borran las cosas del computador, aunque a cualquiera le puede pasar. Bye y ojala puedas recuperarlos todos.

**maria:**Gracias por tu review María-chan~. No te creas que eres rara: una vez una chica me dijo que le gustaba el Leverrier/Zhu. Eso sí que es raro. También hay fics de Sokaro/Allen. Por lo del fic de violación: no lo escribí porque estuviese de acuerdo en ese tipo de vejaciones sino por todo lo contrario.

**xXx_HYDEIST_xXx:**Gracias por el review. Por lo de las parejas: obviamente habrá celos (falta poco para eso). Las parejas serán un misterio. Bye y cuídate.

**sanjixzoro-fan**: Gracias por tu review y me alegro mucho que el fic te haya gustado. Espero no haberte decepcionado con el capítulo. Bye y cuídate mucho.

**Danyeda ****Goofy ****Panterita**: Muchas gracias por tu review. Dios, me reí con eso de mugre hijo de. Gracias por la aclaración del significado de Befos. ¿Por qué dices que Allen está engañando a Lou fa? aún no se da besos con Lavi ni nada, que yo sepa xDU. Te apoyo con las canciones: a veces te infunden los sentimientos. Bye y cuídate mucho.

También quería agradecer a toda la gente que sigue este fic *Nana se inclina*

Sin nada más que agregar recuerde: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! (agita una lata)


	6. Lazos de sangre

N/A: ¡Holas gente linda~! Después de mucho tiempo (no pondré cuanto ha transcurrido por mi propia seguridad) sin actualizar, les traigo un mega capítulo (más que nada por la extensión) como disculpa ante tanto retraso. En todo este tiempo sin actualizar, se me han ocurrido más cosas para enriquecer la trama, ¡por lo que reformé el capítulo seis casi en su totalidad! Espero, de todo corazón, que lo disfruten.

Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo en este fic, por los reviews que he recibido (tomando en cuenta que me tardo mil en actualizar) y por leer este trabajo de esta humilde servidora.

¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer**: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino.

**Extensión:** En la primera versión: 5927 palabras. Luego de la edición quedó en 5941 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Universo Alternativo. Vampiros. Shonen ai en el transcurso del fic.

**Resumen ****del ****capítulo:** Mientras Allen y Lavi comienzan a llevarse mejor, nuevos personajes comienzan a ponerse en movimiento.

* * *

_**Atracción **__**Sanguínea**_

_**Capítulo **__**06. **__**Lazos **__**de **__**sangre**_

— Bak…

Una mujer, sumergida en la penumbra de la habitación, repitió con mucho esfuerzo ese escueto nombre un par de veces más, mientras sus ojos buscaban a través de la oscuridad. De piel pálida y lozana que irradiaba una elegante belleza, nadie hubiese podido creer que un ser— con esa extremada hermosura— se viese opacado por las muestras de una enfermedad terrible antes jamás imaginada. Sus ojos, tal vez resplandecientes en un pasado muy lejano, eran cubiertos por una neblina malsana, como si los engullesen enormes cataratas, pero aún así se esforzaban por entrever algo en la media luz.

El aludido finalmente se acercó al lecho de desahucio, sosteniendo una expresión de dolor ante la moribunda joven.

— ¿Por qué pones esa cara?— le preguntó la mujer, mientras trataba de esbozar una sonrisa, que se le hacía tormentosa en demasía.

— Es que me apena mucho verla en ese estado, ama Julia— se explicó el rubio con aflicción, desviando la mirada.

— Anímate. Este día, tarde o temprano, tenía que llegar— expresó Julia, sin reticencias ni formalidades—. Afortunadamente nuestra raza no es inmortal.

Después de estas palabras dichas por la enferma, se expandió el silencio, cual onda producida por una piedra que cae en el centro de un lago. Bak dio una rápida mirada a los aposentos de la reina moribunda, llenos de ostentación, sin poder evitar exponer su rostro apenado a la gobernante. Los muebles a su alrededor parecían querer devorarse a su débil propietaria, mientras mostraban una indiferencia superlativa ante la escena, a pesar de que la reina Julia los había mandado a fabricar de manera especial para que fueran únicos e irremplazables.

— De todos modos— dijo esta, rompiendo el silencio—, ese no es el motivo por el cual te convoque a esta reunión privada.

— ¿Cuál sería, su Majestad?— consultó Bak Chan, con solemnidad y un poco de curiosidad mal disimulada.

— Yo, hace un tiempo, tuve un hijo— se confesó la soberana sin rodeos, mientras Bak, ante la confidencia, sólo daba por respuesta tal expresión de estupefacción que, incluso para un letrado, sería completamente imposible de describir.

— ¡¿Cómo?— al captar en entrecejo fruncido de su interlocutora, decidió formular bien su pregunta ya que, la que acababa de hacer, podía prestarse para malos entendidos—. Es decir, ¿cómo nadie se enteró de ello?

— Eso ahora no es importante, Bak— contestó la enferma, esquivando la pregunta de su subordinado—. Cuando muera, debes buscarlo y mostrarle cuál es su posición. Mostrarle el lugar al que realmente pertenece.

— P-pero… ¿qué pasará con la señorita Lulubell?— preguntó el rubio, sin entender cómo podría manejar tan delicado asunto luego de que la reina falleciese, tomando en cuenta todos los intereses puestos en esa posición de poder—. Toda nuestra raza da por asumido que la señorita Lulubell será la nueva regente después de que u-ust-usted…

— Sé perfectamente que no me queda mucho tiempo, pero debes prometerme, por nuestra raza, que no dejarás que Lulubell tome el poder— le exigió la reina, mientras tosía levemente.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que gobierne la señorita Lulubell?

— Ella es una bruja— le respondió la reina, mirando hacia un lado—. Si ella llegase al poder que, por nacimiento, podría pertenecerle, nuestra raza sufrirá las consecuencias.

— Entonces, por eso quiere que su hijo…— aportó Bak, mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que la soberana le confesaba.

— Exacto. Por eso debes encontrarlo.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— No lo sé— contestó la reina, con simpleza—. Nunca lo supe.

— ¿Cómo puede no saber el nombre de su propio hijo?— le preguntó Chan, totalmente perplejo ante la muestra de ignorancia de la reina con respecto a su vástago.

— La verdad es que mi hijo es un hibrido. Su padre era humano— le explicó, con vergüenza—. Por eso lo abandoné y perdí todo contacto con él.

Bak se quedó callado y absorto en sus pensamientos. Estaba terminantemente prohibido, bajo leyes antiguas y consuetudinarias, que los su raza se mezclasen con cualquier otra raza inferior. Si iba a buscar al hijo de la reina seguramente, apenas el pueblo se enterase de este delicado secreto, se gestaría una rebelión que podría afectar el fino equilibrio existente entre las razas.

— Su Majestad, ¿está consciente de lo que está diciendo? Si los demás se llegasen a enterar de esto, habría consecuencias gravísimas— replicó, para hacerle comprender a la soberana los disparates que estaba diciendo.

— Lo sé. Lo tengo más que claro, pero es preferible que gobierne un hibrido a que lo haga una bruja— sentenció la moribunda y añadió, mirando a Bak a la cara—. Prométeme que harás lo que te he ordenado.

El rubio sostuvo la mirada de la agónica reina con pesar, pues veía que la llama de la vida se apagaba poco a poco en aquel femenil cuerpo. A pesar de todos los peligros que sin duda conllevaría esa misión, no podía negarse al mandato de la actual soberana, por lo que asintió. La reina no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la fidelidad que, como siervo, le guardaba Bak, siendo mucho más imperecedera que la que demostraban sus otros servidores.

— ¿Me podrías alcanzar esa pequeña cajita de música, por favor?— pidió, señalando el objeto con la mirada.

Bak examinó con la vista los aposentos reales hasta toparse con el elemento que le señaló su real interlocutora, el que poseía la forma de un piano de color marfil y de teclas oscuras. Bak lo cogió y lo llevó rápidamente al lecho real, entregándoselo en las manos a su propietaria.

La reina le dirigió una mirada afectuosa a ese pequeño objeto, como si le trajese buenos recuerdos y, acto seguido, procedió a abrirlo. Levantó, con sus dedos temblorosos, su tapa y una suave y triste melodía comenzó a aflorar, llenando tras su paso toda la estancia. Luces doradas, similares a las luciérnagas, brotaban del pequeño piano y Bak miraba ese especial espectáculo maravillado ante tan hermosa visión. Las lucecillas bailaban al son de la melodía, mientras iluminaban la habitación real.

Sin embargo, Bak no se imaginó lo que haría la reina a continuación.

_"Así el pequeño infante cayó en un profundo sueño_

_junto las grises cenizas en las brillantes flamas..._

_primero uno, y entonces dos_

_surgen tus numerosos rostros._

_Mil sueños cosquillean en la tierra_

_en la noche cuando los plateados ojos temblaban,_

_el resplandeciente tú estaba naciendo_

_después de millones de años, los oradores han_

_regresado a la tierra._

_Yo continuaré orando_

_por favor otorga sobre este niño tu amor_

_sobre nuestras manos juntas, deja un gentil beso._

_Así el pequeño infante cayó en un profundo sueño_

_junto las grises cenizas en las brillantes flamas..._

_primero uno, y entonces dos_

_surgen tus numerosos rostros._

_Mil sueños cosquillean en la tierra_

_en la noche cuando los plateados ojos temblaban,_

_el resplandeciente tú estaba naciendo_

_después de millones de años, los oradores han_

_regresado a la tierra._

_Yo continuaré orando_

_por favor otorga sobre este niño tu amor_

_sobre nuestras manos juntas, deja un gentil beso._

_Yo continuare orando_

_por favor otorga sobre este niño tu amor_

_sobre nuestras manos juntas, deja un gentil beso."_(2)

La reina, casi moribunda, cantaba con voz lastimera, mientras las luces se convocaban a su alrededor, como si la acariciasen, dando la sensación de prestarle fuerzas en ese difícil momento. Chan, totalmente obnubilado, no era capaz de pronunciar ni siquiera balbuceos, por temor a romper aquel momento mágico y extraordinario. A pesar de que Julia con suerte podía alzar la voz para cantar esa canción de cuna, realmente era placentero escucharla, ya que su tono de voz tenía un dejo suave y delicado, que relajaba e invitaba a soñar. Apenas la soberana concluyó la canción, las luces se convocaron nuevamente sobre la pequeña caja de música y se extinguieron, dando paso a un gran vacío dentro del mismo piano. Bak echo una mirada de reojo al interior de aquel minúsculo objeto y quedó impresionado al comprobar sus sospechas: se trataba de una caja mágica. Por lo que sabía, estas eran hechas por hechiceros de gran habilidad y sólo podían ser usadas por una sola persona, previo contrato de sangre. Tenían la facultad de crear un espacio infinito en donde guardar objetos.

— "Fou", "Carta sellada" y "Restaurador"— susurró la reina, mientras sumergía su mano dentro de la caja y sacó, casi enseguida, una pequeña piedra roja, con extrañas transcripciones en un idioma que el rubio no entendía y un pequeño envase, circular y amarillo, los cuales colocó sobre su mesilla de noche. Luego, volvió a dirigirse a su servidor, quien esperaba las nuevas órdenes de la gobernante—. Bak, quiero que me traigas un pequeño vaso. Si te preguntan algo sobre esta reunión, desearía que guardases máxima discreción sobre la misma.

Bak le aseguró que su fidelidad sería incorruptible y raudo fue en busca del vaso solicitado por la reina Julia. Al cabo de cinco minutos volvió con él y se lo extendió a la enferma, quien lo tomó y lo colocó bajo la muñeca de su mano derecha.

— ¡¿Q-Qué está haciendo, Majestad?— gritó alarmado, al ver como Julia se cortaba la muñeca y dejaba caer la sangre dentro del vaso. Decidido a detenerla, acortó la escasa distancia entre ambos y le jaló el brazo lacerado.

— Suéltame, Bak— le exigió ella, con toda la templanza y elegancia conferida a alguien de su estirpe.

Bak, ante tal decisión y autoridad captada en el timbre de voz de su interlocutora, no pudo evitar soltarla, mientras esta terminaba de verter su sangre en el vaso. Luego de esto, abrió el pequeño recipiente amarillo y se untó la crema plomiza sobre la herida que recientemente se había auto infringido, curándose de inmediato, sin dejar ningún tipo de cicatriz. Le dirigió de nuevo su vista a Bak y le ofreció el vaso

— Bébela.

— ¡¿Eh?

— Bébela— reiteró, urgiendo para que tomase de su sangre.

— Debe estar bromeando, su Majestad— se resistió, sin poder evitar poner una mueca de asco ante el acto que le ordenaban a hacer—. Eso sólo lo hacen los vampiros— se excusó, rogando por dentro que la reina retirase tan repugnante orden. Era un agravio que le ordenase tomar sangre como si fuese una sanguijuela. Eso era caer en la ralea más baja.

— No importa. Sólo bébela— le ordenó tosiendo, con más intensidad que las veces anteriores—. Si no tienes mi sangre corriendo por tus venas, ella no te obedecerá— explicó, señalando la pequeña piedra roja que se encontraba sobre el velador.

— P-pero…

— Bébela ahora— cortó autoritaria, al ver que Bak no pensaba obedecerle en tan penosa tarea.

El sirviente, con reticencia y repulsión, tomó el vaso entre sus manos y bebió, de un solo trago, el líquido carmín y metálico. Apenas terminó de tragar la sangre dejó, con un golpe seco, el vaso sobre el velador, esperando que la reina le explicase cuál había sido el motivo para que él se tomase su sangre.

— Desde ahora, Fou ha pasado a ser parte de tu propiedad, Bak— le dijo la reina solemnemente, mientras señalaba la pequeña piedra roja que se encontraba sobre la mesilla de hierro forjado.

— ¿E-esa piedra?— consultó escéptico, mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

— Sí. Esa piedra—reafirmó y, después de un ligero carraspeo, decidió proseguir con su explicación—. Para invocarla, debes hacer lo siguiente: primero debes colocar la piedra sobre tu mano izquierda, extenderla delante de ti y pronunciar estas palabras, — le explicó la soberana, mientras Bak seguía cada paso a medida que la reina lo exponía—. "Diosa guardiana(3), con mi sangre te concedo el permiso".

Bak Chan se limitó a hacer lo que la reina le indicaba y comprobó asombrado que, apenas dichas estas palabras, un extraño símbolo carmín fosforescente se dibujó en la palma de su mano, similar al que estaba plasmado en la roca. Casi al instante, la pequeña piedra comenzó a liberar chispas plateadas, las que se arremolinaron alrededor. Un poco asustado, soltó la piedra, pero esta no cayó al suelo, sino que se mantuvo flotando en el aire para, al segundo siguiente, transformarse en una muchacha, de cabellos anaranjados, quien llevaba un extraño bonete adornándole la cabeza y del cual salían cables que iban enganchados a una especie de peto lila que llevaba puesto.

— Te presento a Fou— le aclaró la reina al ver el semblante impresionado de su siervo—. Desde ahora, ella es tuya.

Fou se limitó a estirar los brazos y a bostezar con la boca abierta, mientras Bak aún no se componía del impacto provocado por aquella inusual aparición. La aparición barrió con su mirada el lugar, examinando el ornamentado mobiliario hasta toparse con la gobernante.

— Mierda, ¡por fin me has dejado salir! Estaba aburridísima adentro, sin contar que, en ese lugar, ya tenía el culo plano.

— Lo siento, Fou— se excusó—. Era absolutamente necesario.

— Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas, estúpida Julia— afirmó Fou con ligereza, para luego fijarse en el joven rubio que mantenía los ojos y la boca abierta debido a la sorpresa—. Y tú, ¿qué miras? Ni que tuviera algo extraño pegado a la cara— le espetó, a lo que Bak se recompuso, un poco molesto ante el comportamiento de _esa__piedra_.

— No deberías tratar así a tu nuevo propietario, Fou— le aconsejo la enferma, causando extrañeza en la muchacha, por lo que decidió explicarle—. No me queda mucho tiempo de vida, por lo que decidí traspasarte a Bak. Él es tu nuevo dueño— comunicó, mientras señalaba al aludido.

— ¡Ah! Eso explica el porqué él me invocó y no tú— se expresó, mirando de pies a cabeza a su nuevo amo.

— Bien, además de darte a Fou, tenía contemplado darte un poder notarial mediante el cual serias gobernante provisorio, pero se han adelantado— expuso, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Bak, expectante, espero un largo rato a que la reina prosiguiese, pero esta se quedo callada, con los ojos cerrados. Fou le dirigió una mirada sorprendida y, renuente, se acercó al lecho de la enferma, decidida a despertarla.

— Oye, estúpida Julia— la llamó, mientras movía el rostro de la reina, de manera sutil—. Despierta.

— Deberías tenerle más respeto a la reina— espetó Bak, preocupado al ver que la soberana no volvía en sí.

— Oye, estúpida Julia— reiteró, casi en un susurro, dejando de moverla. No podía creerlo. ¡Esa idiota se había muerto! Eso era imposible. Julia siempre había podido lidiar y superar toda clase de problemas y adversidades y, el sólo pensar que ella había fenecido, se le hacía la idea más estúpida e improbable de todas—. Oye…— al ver que la reina seguía jugándole esa sucia treta, no pudo evitar sacar todo su enojo al exterior, importándole un puto carajo lo que decía su nuevo propietario—. ¡No seas cabrona! ¡ ¿Crees que es gracioso? ¡Despierta, mierda!— le gritó, exasperada, mientras la zarandeaba sin ningún tipo de consideración a su doliente estado.

— ¡Eek!— chilló Bak, acercándose a Fou para detenerla, ya que movía a la reina sin reparos—. ¡ Detente! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?

— ¡Darle su merecido a esta mierda! ¡No te metas!

— ¡Fou, para!— le ordenó la reina, con una exclamación apagada—. ¡Y-ya desperté!

Apenas la chica hubo escuchado la voz de su antigua ama, la soltó de golpe, a lo que el cuerpo de esta cayó bruscamente sobre la cama.

— Como iba diciendo…— continuó la reina, como si aquel ataque nunca hubiese ocurrido, provocando que por las sienes de Bak cayese una gotita de nerviosismo—… la carta que contenía el poder notarial ha desaparecido. Lo más probable es que, como esta caja funciona previo pacto de sangre, Lulubell (siendo mi sobrina) haya podido perfectamente abrirla y sacarla de acá. Por lo que, si muero, ella puede acceder fácilmente al poder.

— Pero si no sabemos el nombre de su hijo, ¿cómo lo encontraremos? En este planeta viven miles de millones de personas, por lo que sería una tarea titánica.

— Fou puede detectar la sangre de mi linaje. Ella te ayudará a encontrarlo.

— Aún así…— farfulló, tratando de pensar de que otro método podría valerse para tener algún punto de referencia con el cual dar pie a la búsqueda del heredero hasta que, como un lanzazo, se le vino una idea a la mente, la que no tardó en exteriorizar—. ¡Su padre! ¡¿Cómo se llama el padre de su hijo?

— Ese humano… el padre de mi hijo se llamaba…— balbució Julia, entrecerrando los ojos. Tanto Fou como Bak esperaban alertas la información que sería prontamente revelada—… se llamaba…— reiteró, tratando de hilar, con gran esfuerzo, las ideas en su mente.

Sin embargo, aún con todo ese arrojo, nunca pudo concluir su clausula. Bak se acercó, espantado y entristecido ante lo que sus ojos habían contemplado, deseando que no hubiese ocurrido lo que ya sospechaba. Llevó dos de sus dedos a la frágil y delgada muñeca de la doliente, para comprobar si realmente había muerto.

Sólo necesitó escasos segundos para evidenciar la muerte de la soberana. Con pesar, dejó cuidadosamente ese brazo en el lugar en el que había estado y, con sumo respeto y dolor, cerró los ojos de la soberana para siempre.

* * *

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

* * *

Ya quedaba muy poco tiempo, aunque no pudiese definir con exactitud de cuanto se trataba, para que el sol comenzase a despuntar a través de la cordillera. Cualquier persona normal o, para ser más precisos, cualquier ser humano normal, a esa hora y tomando en consideración que ese día era un día laboral, se encontraría en la dulce tierra de Morfeo y, si no fuese así, recién estaría abriendo los ojos para dirigirse a cumplir sus tareas diarias, sean cuales fueren ellas. Sin embargo, a esas horas de la madrugada, ya había tres personas en pie: Lavi, Lenalee y Allen.

Los tres, vistiendo ropa que destacaba por no estar nada acorde a la época, habían estado, desde las diez de la noche, trabajando en arreglar el techo que con anterioridad Lenalee y Allen se habían encargado de romper. Aunque, siendo más precisos, sólo Lavi se dedicaba a aquella tediosa tarea.

— ¡Ah! Ya me aburrí— se quejó, arrojando lejos el martillo, a lo que Allen no pudo evitar reprocharle esa actitud, por ser riesgosa para quien estuviera abajo, cosa que Lavi ignoró y prosiguió con su protesta—. Ni siquiera fui yo el que rompió la techumbre. Eso es aprovecharse de los demás. Nunca pensé que el bueno de Allen (coludido con Lenalee) fuese de ese tipo de per…

Hubiese seguido en su lamento melodramático sin parar, pero fue interrumpido por una especie de proyectil circular que se estrelló en su sien izquierda, retumbándole en toda su cabeza.

— ¡Ay!— gritó, a causa del dolor que extrañamente sentía. Enfurecido, barrió con su mirada el lugar buscando a su agresor, hasta toparse con Lenalee—. ¡¿Pretendes matarme?

— ¡Esa es mi línea!— le interpeló enojada con el martillo en la mano—. ¡¿Dónde crees que cayó el martillo?— chilló, llegando de un solo salto al lado de Lavi—. ¡En mi cabeza! ¡Ahora verás!— le gritó, mientras comenzaba a martillarle la cabeza al pobre vampiro, quien trataba de evitar los golpes que llovían sin cesar.

— ¡Ayúdame, pequeño Allen!

— ¡No me llames pequeño Allen!— lo reprendió el aludido y añadió, mientras una pequeña gota se resbalaba por su cabeza al ver la escena que, si se tratase de seres humanos, sería muy macabra—. A-además, ¿cómo diablos te ayudo?

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo detén a esta vieja senil!— le urgió, hasta que pudo sentir una atmosfera pesada sobre él. Apenas se hubo girado, pudo ver como un aura oscura rodeaba a Lenalee, quien lo miraba con los ojos blancos, esbozando una tenebrosa sonrisa.

— ¿Me dijiste vieja senil, Lavi?— consultó, aún con el martillo en la mano para proseguir, con aires renovado, la golpiza en contra de su Presa—. ¡¿A quién crees que le dices vieja senil?

Al ver como ambos vampiros peleaban, el albino decidió que, por el momento, era preferible no estar al alcance de ninguno de ellos. Con una sonrisa inocente, se giró y avisó que se iba, mientras saltaba del techo.

— ¡Pequeño Allen… noooooo!

Walker entró con premura a la casona, para comenzar a preparar un enorme festín, ya que su estomago le exigía, hambriento, que lo alimentase. Comenzó a revisar la nevera para ver que alimentos había para cocinar y, sacando una cantidad variada de verduras, frutas, condimentos y otros víveres que estaban guardados en la despensa, se dispuso a preparar la comida. Apenas los hubo dejado todos sobre el mesón de la cocina, no pudo evitar mirarlos con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas.

¡Por fin comida!

No es como si con Cross no tuviese que comer sino que, gracias a las deudas que este contraía, el dinero destinado a los víveres era, casi en su totalidad, desviado para costear dichas deudas. Qué vida tan miserable.

— _Quiero prepararte algo, pequeño Allen~— canturreó Lavi, uno de esos días en el que había ido a visitarlo, mientras abría la alacena. Allen se limitó a tragar saliva, mientras su Cazador sacaba una botella de aceite y una bolsa con azúcar—. ¿Dónde tienes los alimentos? Ya sabes, para cocinar algo…_

— _Es que… lo que pasa es que, c-cuando estoy en casa, sólo consumo calorías— respondió y agregó, al ver el entrecejo fruncido de su Cazador, quien no comprendía a que se refería el albino con "calorías"—. Si ingiero aceite y azúcar, debería aguantar hasta que gané más dinero. Creo que mañana tendré un poco…_

— _Y ese Exterminador, ¿no te da para los gastos?— lo interrumpió, indignado._

— _¿Darme dinero, dices? Jajajajajaja. ¡Estás loco! Yo soy quien le da dinero a él._

Ese día, Lavi partió claramente iracundo a comprar todo lo necesario para que Allen se alimentase como la gente, a riesgo de resultar quemado de seriedad por culpa de los rayos solares. El albino, con sólo recordar el enojo que había visto ese día en el pelirrojo, se limitaba a tragar saliva, evocando luego cómo, a partir de entonces, Lavi y Lenalee le habían insistido que se mudara con ellos ya que, según los mismos, estaba viviendo en condiciones infrahumanas (aunque era obvio, ya **no** era humano).

— Y, ¿decidiste que vas a cocinar?— le preguntó Lenalee, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y haciéndolo girarse en dirección a ella, que entraba en ese mismo instante al caserón, con una sonrisa tenebrosamente inocente dibujada en su rostro.

— ¿Y Lavi?— le consultó el neófito, ignorando la pregunta pronunciada por la china, mientras se percataba, con un poco de espanto, que el sol estaba saliendo a través de las quebradas de la cordillera.

— Me dijo que le apetecía esperar el desayuno afuera— respondió, con una sonrisa cándida y agregó, servicial—. De todos modos, si quieres, hoy puedo cocinar yo— se ofreció, mientras le arrebataba el cuchillo cocinero y comenzaba a mirar todos los alimentos sobre la mesa, en un intento de escoger cual empezar a picar.

— ¡Ah! Con qué va…— murmuró, dejando inconclusa la oración, pues recién se detenía a analizar el verdadero significado de las palabras de Lenalee. Le dirigió una mirada rápida a la ventana y comprobó, preocupado, que los rayos del sol ya topaban con la cortina que los protegía de ellos—. Lenalee, ¿estás…? ¡Eek!— chilló, al ver como la aludida clavaba, con claros instintos asesinos, el cuchillo sobre la mesa.

— ¿Decías, Allen?— consultó, mientras giraba terroríficamente el rostro hacia el albino.

— No…— negó con efusividad, moviendo el rostro de un lado a otro—. No tienes por qué molestarte en cocinar. A mí no me incomoda hacerlo.

— Claro que no me molesta— replicó la vampira, mientras sacaba el cuchillo de donde lo había estado incrustado hace unos segundos atrás—. Yo puedo hacerlo, porque no es como si fuese una anciana que no puede valerse por sí misma, ¿cierto?

— ¡Ah! ¡Me quemo!— se quejó una voz desde el exterior, llamando la atención de Allen, quien dirigió su vista a la puerta.

Al escuchar el grito proveniente de su Presa, la china chasqueó los dedos, conllevando enseguida la caída de un bulto y la posterior abertura de la puerta, dejando entrever el rostro de Lavi, el cual exhibía leves quemaduras y una mueca de dolor casi exagerada.

— ¡¿Pretendes matarme?— le recriminó, mientras un humo grisáceo salía por los poros de su piel—. ¡¿Acaso crees que la luz del sol se reflecta al chocar contra mi piel? ¡Soy un vampiro de verdad, ¿sabes? ¡Podría haber muerto si me dejas mucho tiempo flotando, indefenso a los rayos del sol!

— Eso te pasa por bocón, Lavi— espetó Lenalee, quien picaba las verduras sobre una tablilla de madera, para luego recalcar—. Además, yo **no** estaba jugando.

Ambas Presas tragaron saliva con nerviosismo: Lenalee realmente daba miedo.

— Creo que iré a darme un baño— avisó el pelirrojo, cambiando evidentemente de tema, mientras se dirigía al baño de la casa de su Presa.

— _¡Lavi,__no __me __dejes __solo!_— gritó Allen aterrorizado, en su interior, mientras miraba a todos lados.

Mientras lo veía adentrarse a las habitaciones interiores, les pedía— a todos sus dioses paganos— que Lavi se retractase de su idea y no lo dejase a solas con Lenalee. Al ver que, para variar, la suerte lo acompañaba, decidió entablar una nueva conversación con la china, para hacerle olvidar el _impasse_ producido gracias Lavi.

— Lavi y tú se llevan muy bien. Parecen hermanos.

— ¡Ah! Es normal que la relación entre Cazador y Presa sea de ese modo— explicó, sin notar el pequeño dejo de ironía plasmado en la afirmación del neófito—. La afinidad no sólo se da por la sangre, ¿sabes?

— Ya veo— murmuró y agregó, recordando una duda que le había surgido el día en el que habían roto parte de la techumbre—. ¿Y qué es eso de las habilidades especiales?

— Cierto. Recuerdo que, con todo el ajetreo de ese día, no pude explicártelo— recordó—. Bien, como ya sabrás, todos los vampiros tienen una Presa que está en alguna parte del mundo. Cuando los Cazadores se encuentran a cierta distancia de su futura Presa, la sangre del Cazador reacciona con la cercanía de la sangre de la Presa, pudiendo sentir la localización del humano que convertirán en vampiro. Por supuesto, este tipo de habilidad es una que todo vampiro posee y, por lo tanto, perdura: el Cazador, desde que muerde por primera vez a su Presa, es capaz de saber donde esta se encuentra, no así viceversa— le aclaró, a lo que Allen no pudo evitar sentirse aludido en lo último que Lenalee le estaba explicando. Era obvio que, si eso era cierto, no había explicación para lo ocurrido entre Lavi y él ese día, pero prefirió no sacar esa duda a colación. No ahora, por lo menos—. Además, cuando un Cazador encuentra a su Presa y bebe de su sangre, despierta una habilidad especial que es diferente en cada vampiro.

— Ahora entiendo pero, ¿y Lavi? No le he visto hacer burbujas de aire ni nada por el estilo.

— Es que la manifestación de la habilidad especial demora un poco, pero estoy segura de que pronto podrá liberar su potencial— aseguró, positiva, mientras colocaba las ollas y cazuelas sobre la cocina—. Será divertido ver en qué consistirá habilidad especial de Lavi— concluyó, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta, Lenalee?— inquirió Allen, a lo que la china le apremió, de buen humor, a que continuase—. Tu Cazador, ¿dónde está?

— Él… está muerto— susurró, clavando la mirada en el suelo, para continuar luego, tratando de sonar despreocupada—. Supongo que no tiene sentido que te lo oculte, tomando en cuenta que estarás con nosotros por mucho tiempo. Bueno, a decir verdad— balbuceó, tratando de envalentonarse—, yo lo maté.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

— No quiero vigilarlo— se negó una joven delgada, de cabello corto, rebelde y de una extraña coloración morada, que vestía con elegancia una blusa rosa con una pequeña cinta amarrada al cuello, seguida de una falda lila. Con una expresión lastimera, miró nuevamente al joven moreno que estaba al lado suyo—. No soy niñera de aberraciones como esa— lanzó con saña, dirigiéndole una mirada a otro joven que estaba unos cuantos metros más allá y que, lo más probable, es que la hubiese escuchado.

— Vamos Road, no lo hagas tan difícil— le pidió Tyki, al ver que como su pequeña hermana no planeaba, ni por asomo, obedecer la orden del Conde—. Esto es muy importante para todos nosotros, no, para toda nuestra raza— le recordó, con una sonrisa casi solemne enmarcada en su rostro.

La muchacha hizo un puchero pero, a fin de cuentas, accedió a la petición que su hermano le hacía, añadiendo una condición:

— No estaré todo el día a su lado. Necesito mi libertad— argumentó—. Pero, si las cosas se salen de control, me haré cargo de arreglar lo que haga falta solucionar, ¿satisfecho con eso?

— Sí. Mientras lo vigiles, no habrá ningún problema— murmuró Tyki, mientras dirigía su vista hacia la aberración que Road se negaba a cuidar.

No entendía cómo se les podía haber ocurrido, a los demás Originarios, ponerse a fabricar cosas como esa, tomando en cuenta que era antinatural: una cosa es que los Originarios pudiesen tener más de una presa humana, pero eso no debería conllevar que también se les contagiase la estupidez de todos ellos.

Al parecer, la absurda creencia de supremacía de los seres humanos los estaba corrompiendo.

— ¡Ah! También quiero llevarme a Lero, ya que esa _cosa_ debe ser aburridísima— añadió, como última condición, para cumplir la tarea encomendada, mientras desenvolvía una paleta que había comprado hace un rato atrás en un kiosco. Tyki se limitó a responder afirmando, ya que dudaba que el Conde se negase a tal petición.

— De todos modos, dudo que te aburras, ya que no irás sola con él— explicó jovial para continuar enseguida, tratando de animar a la pequeña—. Habrá otros vampiros que te acompañarán por lo que, además de no hartarte, tu trabajo será más liviano.

— ¿En serio? El Conde no me dijo nada— expresó, un poco extrañada ante lo que su hermano le comunicaba—. Sin embargo, incluso si a ellos les incomoda, no me detendré si quiero agregar una nueva Presa a mi colección. Estoy aburrida de tener siempre a las mismas.

— Deberías tener cuidado con eso— advirtió su interlocutor con severidad, procediendo a explicarle—. La reina de los _rubios_ acaba de morir y, por lo tanto, las aguas están un poco agitadas. Si te equivocas y escoges a alguien de su raza como Presa, no creo que se contengan para conseguir una solución diplomática, como otras veces.

— Sí, sí: prometo no morder a esos corderos—prometió, con ligereza—. No me dejo llevar tan fácilmente, así que no tienes que preocuparte.

— Bien. Le confirmaré al Conde que aceptaste— dijo, retirándose de esa enorme sala.

Kamelot, emocionada, juntó ambas manos frente a su pecho, mientras esbozaba una larga sonrisa. Lo había logrado. Su plan de negarse, en un principio, a la orden que había recibido del Conde había funcionado. Por fin tenía una excusa para vagabundear por el exterior, sin sentir la presión de ser parte de los Originarios, y así poder tener la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera.

— Ah~. Ya quiero probar los cuellos de mis nuevas muñecas~— murmuró, rebosante en felicidad.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

— Ya llegamos, Allen— informó Lavi, mientras detenía el auto detrás de un edificio.

Había tomado la precaución de estacionarse en un sector protegido de los rayos solares, gracias a la sombra proyectada por la edificación, además de polarizar todos los vidrios de un color casi negro compacto, para evitar posibles accidentes: antes no lo había hecho porque no tenía una necesidad real de salir al exterior de día pero ahora, al tener a una Presa tan joven, había tomado todas las previsiones pertinentes. Al ver que Allen seguía sentado en el asiento del copiloto, mirando un punto fijo de la guantera, decidió remecerlo. Apenas lo hubo hecho, esos ojos grises le dirigieron la mirada, denotando que ya le prestaba atención.

— ¿Aún piensas en lo que Lenalee te contó?

— Más o menos: fue un poco impactante— se sinceró y agregó, más animado, tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación—. Mejor me doy prisa para llegar a tiempo a clases.

Apenas hubo terminado de decir esto, sacó el seguro a la puerta y la abrió, pero antes de que se pusiese de pie, la mano de Lavi lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué?

— Tengo sed— soltó Lavi, dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

— ¡¿No tomaste sangre ayer?— le preguntó, sorprendido al ver que su Cazador era tan sediento, en comparación a Lenalee que, todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla (más o menos dos meses) sólo la había visto beber del cuello de Lavi tres veces.

— Ser quemado bajo el sol te deja reseco, ¿sabes?— replicó y añadió, tratando de convencerlo—. Sólo un poquito, ¿sí?

— Está bien— contestó derrotado, mientras se soltaba el cuello de la camisa, dejando espacio a los colmillos de su Cazador, los que no tardaron ningún segundo en incrustarse en la piel.

Comparadas con las dos primeras veces en las que Lavi lo había mordido, esta resultaba mucho menos dolorosa, reemplazando parte de esa molesta sensación con otro sentimiento distinto, similar al vahído producido al ir montado en una montaña rusa. Aferró sus manos a la silla, enterrando sus uñas en ella, mientras sentía los dientes de Lavi clavados en su piel y sus labios, rozando esa zona con premura, como si temiera dañarlo.

— Ya está— avisó, apenas hubo despegado sus labios del cuello del albino, mientras este lo miraba impresionado—. Te dije que sería poca esta vez, ¿no?

— Gracias… creo— agradeció, dubitativo, hasta que lo vio acercarse nuevamente a su cuello, lamiendo la zona en la que lo había mordido y provocando que un ligero rubor se asomase por sus mejillas.

— Aún quedaba un poco de sangre que te podía manchar la camisa— se excusó, arreglándole el cuello de esta al avergonzado quinceañero y añadió, un poco preocupado—. ¿Te sientes bien?

— Sí, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa…

— No me refería a eso, sino a que si te sientes más débil luego de que te mordí.

— No, sólo me dio un pequeño mareo cuando me mo-mordiste— contestó, trastabillando en las palabras finales, ya que aún no se acostumbraba a afirmar que un hombre lo mordía, casi a diario, en el cuello y que, las primera veces, se había aferrado a él, debido al extraño fluir que se daba lugar en su cabeza—. No te preocupes.

— ¡Ah! Me alegra no haberte causado más problemas— dijo, mientras se despedía—. Que tengas un buen día.

— Sí. Tú también, Lavi— respondió Allen, saliendo del vehículo, mientras se ajustaba una gorra y una mascarilla para cubrir las únicas partes de su cuerpo que recibirían, apenas tuviese que pasar por alguna parte soleada, los dañinos rayos solares—. Cuídate de Lenalee.

— Te aseguro que eso haré.

Apenas el albino se hubo alejado lo suficiente para que no lo oyese, Lavi no pudo evitar relamerse los labios, recordando el sabor de la sangre de su Presa y, con ello, lo que conllevaba que él bebiese de aquel manjar. No sabía cuánto tardaría, pero Allen terminaría dándose cuenta de eso tarde o temprano y, probablemente, le recriminaría por el mismo motivo. Sólo deseaba que la ignorancia con respecto a ese tema le durase un poco más, para que lo comenzase a estimarlo más que a un simple Cazador.

— Ser un Cazador realmente es difícil— musitó para sí, mientras estiraba los brazos y ponía en marcha el vehículo hacia el caserón, satisfecho de ver que Allen, al parecer, ya no lo despreciaba.

Fin Capítulo 06. Lazos de sangre

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

_**Aclaraciones:**_

(1): Julia es un personaje nombrado en el oneshot Zone así que, obviamente, también pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.

(2): La letra de esta canción corresponde a la canción del 14º o Tsunaide te ni kisu wo. Sé que en FF está prohibido colocar lyrics de las canciones en los fics pero, a mi parecer, se vería extraño citar una o dos líneas. Bleh.

(3): Esa frase la dice Bak en el manga aunque, en vez de Diosa guardiana, utiliza Dios guardián.

* * *

N/A: ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí. Ya sé, de seguro me quieren ahorcar por la carencia de yaoi, tomando en consideración todo el tiempo que me tarde pero, como lo dije al principio, en la notas de autora previas, era necesario que este capítulo tuviese todo lo que apareció en él (insisto, nada de lo que sale en mis historias (por lo menos esto se aplica a la mayoría) está de sobra).

Bien, creo que eso es todo. Ahora me voy con los agradecimientos a:

**deskdraik:**Muchas gracias por tu review. Siento que el capítulo anterior quedase corto. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Danyeda ****Goofy ****Panterita:**Muchas gracias por tu review, Dany-chan. ¡Sí! Lavi es demasiado amor, sobre todo con Allen. Espero que haya resuelto tu dudas sobre los poderes. Lo de los Noe: ¡sí! Van a aparecer (si supieras todo lo que mi enferma mente planea). Después, gracias a ellos (en parte), quedará la embarrada. Kanda también aparecerá: falta poco para eso.

La pobre de Lou fa. Me siento mal recordando todo lo que tengo preparado para ella en el fic: de seguro me mandarás mil bombas por lo que le va a pasar. En fin, mejor no te spoileo más(?)

Por cierto, me mató de risa eso de "aunke Allen tenga un sexy Lavi que lo consuele XD" XDDDDDD**.**

**Seiko ****Matsuzawa:**Muchas gracias por tu review neechan. No te preocupes por lo del comentario, soy feliz si me entero de que la historia te está gustando. Me alegro mucho de que esa escena de Lavi mordiendo a Allen (en el capítulo anterior) te haya parecido tan bella. Más que cualquier otra razón, esta historia se origino en mi cabeza a partir de esa imagen mental.

**sanjixzoro-fan:**Muchas gracias por tu review. Eso de que Allen cayera muerto, más que nada pasó en el primer capítulo por el asunto de la transformación que tuvo para convertirse en vampiro, pero descuida, no volverá a pasar (a menos que a nuestro goloso amigo se le ocurra dejarlo seco). Lo de la explicación del porqué Lavi llegó al callejón, se viene .w. (aun queda mucho para eso, pero todas las dudas serán resueltas conforme avance la trama).

**aishiteru-sama:**Muchísimas gracias por tu review: ¡te apoyo con lo de la escena erótica! Cuando la terminé de escribir (que, por cierto, esa última parte se escribió sola) casi me desangro. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**maria****(o****14th):**Muchas gracias por tu review. Eres la primera en poner que te dió risa el capi (en serio). Lo del lemon, no es por ser mala, pero falta harto para eso (no lo he puesto en el preview para no sentir la presión de las lectoras con respecto a eso. Además me gustaría tener "libertad creativa"), pero te prometo que habrá. Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindas.

**Jullieto:**Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que te siga gustando cómo va la trama y siento haber tardado tanto.

**bakaty-chan:**Muchísimas gracias por tu review. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pones en duda que ignoraría tu review? De hecho, cuando lo vi, me emocioné muchísimo, ya que es la primera vez que recibo uno tan largo. Me alegro mil que la trama te este gustando y, para serte sincera, nunca me han gustado mucho los vampiros (con suerte me he visto dos series de anime de vampiros: VK y Karin), pero una imagen mental más todo lo que mi cabeza originó después, me animan a continuarla y darle ese matiz distinto al que te refieres en el review. Ahora sí, con respecto al capítulo 04 y a la indiferencia mostrada por Allen: eso demorará en explicarse en el fic y, cuando se lo expliquen a Allen, peleará con Lavi (sí, eso es culpa de Lavi). Tiene que ver con el asunto de las mordidas, cuando bebe sangre de su Presa. Lo de Cross: es que, más que nada, para que el capítulo no fuera tan angst le puse eso. Referente al capítulo 05: los vampiros tienen la capacidad de poder olfatear. Allen, a ver, ¿cómo lo pongo para no spoilear?, esta "fallado" biológicamente. Sólo eso puedo decir. Lo de tu teoría de qué son los Virus, está semicorrecta. Me alegra mucho que te hayas dado cuenta de que era importante dentro de la trama. De hecho, eso desencadenará la catástrofe que sucederá en el fic. Siguiendo con lo del Virus, hay tres formas de convertirse en eso (una de ellas es la que mencionaste). Las otras se dirán a lo largo del mismo fic. Lo de la Atracción es algo así pero, más que acabar enamorados de su Presa, los Cazadores terminan sintiendo un amor aún MÁS sublime por la presa en cuestión… por eso Lavi es tan amorsh con Allen. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y esperaré, gustosa, más teorías tuyas.

**Sarei-Chan:**Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra miles que esta historia te este gustando.

**Chilly-chan:**Muchas gracias por tu review. Por lo visto, la tierra no nos quiere.

**fabiDazs:**Muchas gracias por tus review, fabi-chan~. Se te echa de menos loquilla, ya casi ni se te ve por el Facebook (sin contar que nuestro centro de perversión esta casi vacío ._.). La verdad, no pensé que siguieras leyendo esta historia y que sólo lo hacías porque me promocionaba en mis estados. Qué bueno que el capítulo 3 te gustase. Cross es tan manipulador con el pobre Moyashi, ya me imagino que cosas se te pasaron por la mente con eso de que Lenalee era la Cazadora de Lavi. Lo de la edad de Lavi, no, es mucho más joven que la china tiene 67 años (sí, la pobre de Lenalee estuvo más de 500 años con abstención de sangre). A la pobre de Lou fa le esperan tantas cosas tristes. Espero que no me odies por ello. Lo de cómo llegó Allen al callejón sí, se podría decir que es porque la sangre llama.

**xXx_HYDEIST_xXx:**Muchas gracias por tu review. Kukuku~ ¡Por fin alguien que concuerda conmigo! Escribir a personajes en ese estado de desesperación angustiosa es realmente hermoso: le da un matiz egoísta a los sentimientos de Lavi por Allen que resulta inspirador (por lo menos eso creo XD). No te preocupes por el review tardío: soy mega feliz de que estés al pendiente de este fic.

**Diana ****Hatake:**Muchas gracias por el review: ni menciones lo tardío del mismo, tomando en cuenta cuánto tardo en actualizar, creo que debería ser yo la que me disculpase. Lo de la clasificación M, más que nada no lo pongo en esa porque no todo el mundo sabe que existe (por ejemplo, yo me enteré que existía recién este año). Lo del lemon: no lo he puesto en el summary para no sentir la presión de escribirlo pronto, pero habrá, habrá -w- (aunque no será tan maso como el de Botín de Guerra). Y Botín de guerra… descuida que ya se viene la continuación.

**DIANA:**Muchas gracias por tu review. Por poco y te confundo con Diana Hatake. Me alegro miles de que te haya gustado el capítulo. Kanda se viene y con él los problemas pero, ¿para qué spoilear? Lo de Yullen, algo pasará (aunque recalcó que este fic es Laven, aunque no lo parezca).

También quería agradecer a toda la peña linda que sigue este fic *se inclina*

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y espero ansiosa sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos con respeto y teorías conspirativas.

Bien, sólo recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! *agita una lata*

Bye bye, cuídense mucho mis amores, y que la Inocencia y el poder de la Bruja de la resurrección los cuide ahora y siempre.


End file.
